The Incredibles 2
by crystalshake
Summary: It's a year after the battle with Syndrome. They all think it's over. Until Syndrome returns for some revenge on Mr. Incredible in a most unusal way, then things start to heat up. DXOC VXT My first FanFIC!
1. Meet the Parrs

Dash:11

Dash:11

Violet:15

Dash slumped in the seat of the airplane, looking out the window. He was SOOOOOOOOOOOO bored! Why did Violet get to chose the place this year! He turned to the seat next to him where his dad was reading a book. A weird looking book.

"What book is that dad?" Dash asked.

Bob jumped at the sound of his sons voice.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Bob said hastily and quickly put the book in his sack. But Dash could see the title. '_The Father Son releationship book for dummies.'_ Dash sighed, but making sure his dad didn't notice he said,

"Dad, why did Violet get to pick the vacation spot this year. I thought she picked last year?"

"No, son that was you who picked last year." Bob said

"Really where did we go?" Dash asked.

"We went to Australia, remember." Bob said looking at his son.

"Oh yeah." Dash said slumping back in his seat thinking and worrying who his father intented to use that book this vacation.

Violet, Helen and Jack-Jack were in the seats across from them. Violet was listening to her favorite CD, Helen was reading a magazine and Jack-Jack was asleep on Helens lap.

"I thought you picked a wonderful place, honey," Helen said looking up from her magazine. "It's so romantic."

"Thanks, mom," Violet said taking off her headphones. "I thought it would be fun for Dash. Who knows, maybe he'll find his true love!"

Helen and Violet burst out laughing. Bob and Dash looked over to see what was going on but Helen and Violet just looked at Dash and started laughing again. Then the captain came on the intercom.

"Passengers, we are now landing in Italy. I do hope you all enjoyed your flight."

After the Parrs were off the plane and out of the airport, Helen called a cab. It was crowed but they all fit.

"The Standford Hotel, please." Bob told the driver.

A few minutes later the drove up to the front of the hotel. Helen payed the driver and the family walked into the hotel. They quickly got a room. On the top floor. Once they were in the room, Dash threw himself on the nearest bed. To tell the truth, he was tired. For once in his life he was tired. Bob came in after Dash with all of the family's bags in one hand. Then he set them down and if he was setting down a flower. Helen and Violet followed, Jack-Jack in Helens arms.

"Is anyone else as tired as I am?" Helen asked as she put down Jack-Jack.

"Iam" Bob said.

"Iam" Violet said.

"Iam" Dash said.

"Ga" Jack- Jack said.

"Good, then we can all hit the sack." Helen said.

In three minutes the whole family was in bed and asleep except Dash. He rolled over on his side and started to drift off. But before he fell asleep, he thought he saw a man by the window. A man with flaming red hair and a cape.


	2. A father's beloved son

Bob was the first one up the next morning

Bob was the first one up the next morning. Helen was sleeping next to him with her hand in the cradle that Jack-Jack was in. Violet was sleeping peacefully in her bed, in her hands a stuffed teddy bear. Bob then looked over at Dash. He wasn't sleeping peacefully. It looked like he was having a nightmare. Bob reached down and took out the book he was reading on the air plane. He flipped though the pages until he found what he was looking for. It said,

_No matter how old your son gets, they can still have nightmares. If your son is 1-8 just let him sleep. The nightmare will be over soon and they won't even remember it. If your son is 9-15, wake them up if they had had a scary time in their life they might be dreaming about that. _

Bob didn't read anymore. He knew what Dash could be scared of. Synedom. It was a scary adventure on that island and Bob knew that Dash could be scared of it. He walked over to his sons bed and looked down on his sleeping face. Bob could remember the first time he had seen the little sleeping face. Yes, he could remember it well.

_Flashback_

_Violet rushed up to them when they got home. _

"_Can I see him, can I see him!" she yelled._

_Helen knelled down to her daughter so she could see what was inside the little blue buddle she was holding._

"_Is this my new baby brother?" Violet asked._

"_Yes, Vi, this is your new baby brother Dash." Bob said smiling._

_Once everyone else was in bed, Bob walked over to his sons cradle and looked at his little sleeping face. He thought it was the most beautiful face he would ever see. Then he kissed his son goodnight and went to bed._

_Flashback end_

Bob though about how much Dash had grown after that. The first time he walked. His first word. (That word was dada) And everything else. Then he remember that dash was having a nightmare. He shook his son lightly on the shoulder to wake him up. Dash screamed and sat up quickly breathing heavily.

"Dash, your all right, son, your all right," Bob said, "You just had a nightmare."

Dash looked at him with a set of big, blue eyes.

"Thanks for waking me,dad," Dash whispered, "I didn't think I could take that anymore."

Later that day everyone was doing there own thing. Helen was cooking lunch, Violet was playing with Jack-Jack, Bob was out on the patio painting a picture, (that wasn't turning out real well) and Dash was sitting out on the patio with his father, bored.

"Dash, you have to find something to do," Bob said accidently smearing his hand in blue paint.

"Dad, this is Italy, not America. I don't know what there is to do here." Dash said putting his face in his hands.

"Well, go out and explore the city then. Just where your supersuit under your cholthes and be home be 11:00"

Dash was about to say no when something, or someone, caught his eye. A girl about the same height as Dash, with long, wavy brown hair and stunning bright, blue eyes came walking down the street. Dash guessed she was his age. She was heading toward the market that was right next to the hotel. It was love at first sight.

"You know what dad, I think I'll do that." Dash said standing up.

"Good, now remember, be home by…." Bob was going to finish his sentence but Dash was already inside the hotel room. Dash quickly changed into his supersuit and put his cholthes over.

"Mom, I'm going out," Dash said. He was about to open the door but then he had a great idea.

"Hey mom, do you need some more food." Dash asked running over to his mother.

"Yes I do, would you mind picking it up for me?" Helen said

"Sure!" Dash said quickly. He took the basket and the list from his mom and was out the door in a heartbeat. Dash ran as fast as he could, without being caught, toward the market. The girl was by the oranges. Dash looked at his mom's list and saw she needed oranges. '_Yes!' _ Dash thought. He took a deep breath and started to walk over to her. This was etiher going to work perfectly or it was going to end very badly.


	3. First crush by the oranges

Dash walked next to the girl bumping her lightly but still hard enough for both of them to drop everything

Dash walked next to the girl bumping her lightly but still hard enough for both of them to drop everything. Encluding them. Dash saw the look on the girls face when they dropped to the ground. She looked angry. They both reached for an orange. Their hands overlapping one another. The girl looked into Dash's face and Dash saw her face soften. She smiled and said, "Hi"

"Hi" Dash mumbled, she looked even more beautiful up close.

"Ummmm..do you think you can take your hand off of mine now." The girl said looking down at their hands.

"Oh, yeah" Dash said lifting his hand.

"So, what is your name?" the girl said. Dash couldn't believe it. She was asking for his name.

"Dash Parr." Dash said never taking his eyes off of her face.

"Hi, Dash, my name is Janet Wilkman." Janet said. Dash would bet everything he had that she had never taken her eyes off of his face.

"That sounds like an American name," Dash said standing up.

"Yeah, it is," Janet said standing up as well. "My family and I are moving to America."

Dash couldn't believe it. She was moving to America!

"So, where in America?" Dash asked getting a little excited.

"Some place called Metroville." Janet said brushing some dirt off of her cholthes.

"Really," Dash said getting more and more excited. " That's where I live!"

Dash saw Janet's face lighten up with joy.

"That is so cool! Do you go to Casper Elementry?" Janet asked.

"Yes, I do! Are you going to that school?" Dash asked with a smile from one ear to the other.

"Yes! Maybe you can be my tour guide around the town? Janet asked.

"Sure!" Dash said. Then Janet's watch started to beep.

"Oh, no! I was supposed to be back be 11:00! I have to go Dash. I hope I see you around Italy before we both leave for America." Janet said running toward the exit. Dash finnaly got the courage to say it.

"Hey Janet!" Dash yelled. Janet whipped around to face him. "Want to go to a movie with me tomorrow!"

"Sure thing! See you then!" Janet yelled and ran out of the market.

Dash was probably that happiest boy on earth at that moment. Then Dash thought about what Janet had said. 11:00. He was supposed to be back be 11:00 and he had no food what so ever. No matter though. He ran though the whole market grabbing everything he needed. He payed and ran out the door, into the hotel, up the elevator, and into his hotel room, all in five minutes. What he didn't notice was a man standing in an alley that Dash passed. The same man at the window. He took his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed at number.

"Boss, it's me. I think I've got the perfect way to get back at Mr. Incredible." Syendom said.

"How?" his bosses voice rasped.

"Did you know that Mr. Incredible has a son?" Syendom said with an evil smile on his face.


	4. He's back

The Parr family was sitting out on the patio eating lunch

The Parr family was sitting out on the patio eating lunch. Bob was happy that for once Violet and Dash weren't fighting. But at the same time he was worried. Vi and Dash have always been rivals where ever they were. Bob looked over at Helen and could tell that she was worried too.

"Bob, can I see you in the kitchen for a minute?" Helen asked standing up from the table.

"Sure, honey." Bob said standing up also. They both walked into the kitchen as if nothing was wrong and shut the door. Helen then faced Bob.

"What is wrong with them. I haven't had to break up a fight this whole trip." Helen said very quietly so the kids couldn't hear them.

"I don't know. But I'm getting really worried about them. Maybe something happened that they don't want us to know about." Bob said eyeing the kids through the glass door. Helen looked a Violet for a long time then she looked at Dash for an even longer time.

"Bob," Helen said uneasily, "remember when Violet had her first crush and she first talked to him?"

"Yeah I do, she was really…" Bob stopped in midsentance. There was no way. No way. Not his little boy.

"Helen, there is no way that Dash has his first crush now. I mean, he was fine on the plane." Bob said trying to make up and excuse for Dash's strange bevaor.

"But maybe he found someone in Italy. Maybe when he was at the market," Helen said looking at her husband with worry. "I think you should talk to him."

That threw Bob off guard. Talk to him about girls?! Bob had been dreading this day ever since Dash was born. He just couldn't get his mind around the fact that Dash was growing up, even if Bob didn't want him too.

"Maybe you could use that book of yours?" Helen said taking the book out of Bob's sack.

"Yeah, I guess." Bob said sadly. This was going to be a big day for Dash. And a big day for him as well. Not to mention a long one.

"Don't worry, both of you will be fine and you will do great." Helen said leaning closer to him.

They were about to kiss when they heard a crash and a scream outside. The scream sounded like Violet. Bob and Helen rushed outside and stopped in shock. Vi, Dash and Jack-Jack were all suspended in the air by a blue laser beam. Bob looked to see where the laser beam was coming from and froze in horror. Syendom was standing on the patio with and evil grin on his face.

"Let them go!" Bob yelled.

"I'll let two of them go." Syendom snickered and threw Violet and Jack-Jack toward Helen. Helen wasn't quick enough and Vi and Jack-Jack flew into her and all three rolled into the hotel room. Only Bob, Dash and Syendom were on the patio now.

"Let my son, go!" Bob yelled at him with rage.

"Very well." Syendom aimed the beam off of the patio and into the air of the streets. He was going to drop him 15 storeies.

"NO!!" Bob yelled.

Syendom smiled and brought Dash closer to him and let the beam go. Dash was about to run over to his father but Syendom caught him first. He held Dash by the neck.\

"I've finnaly found a why though to your heart, Mr. Incredible," Syendom rasped. "It's your children."

And with that Syendom jumped off the building….with Dash.


	5. Like father, like son

NOOOOOOOOOOOO

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Bob yelled running to the side of the patio. He saw Syendom and Dash falling and falling and falling until a rope ladder fell and Syendeom grabbed onto it. Bob thought Syendom was going kill Dash. But now he realized something even worse. He was going to tourture him by kidnapping his son. Unfortunaly Dash realized that too and started to panic.

"DAD…..DAD HELP ME, PLEASE!!" Dash screamed at the top of his lungs. That hurt Bob more than anything seeing his son scream like that. His son needed him and he couldn't do anything. Or could he. Bob took the only chance he could. He ran to the other side of the patio and ran full force to the other side, jumping off the patio. He was going to make it, he was so close. But Syendom saw what Bob was doing. Right as Bob was about to grab the ladder when Syendom kicked him in the stomach. Bob was flung backwards and he fell down and down into a dumpster. Luckly, he wasn't hurt but Bob didn't care if he was hurt or not right now. All he cared about was that his arch enemy was getting away with is son. Usally Bob would have ran toward the coppter but he knew that wouldn't do any good. Instend he broke down into tears. Not because of pain but because he could save people from any other villan. But he couldn't save his own son. Bob then ran back into the hotel, tears still in his eyes, to try to figure out a way to save his son.

Janet Wilkman was walking to the theather for her 'date' with Dash. Janet could still see that beautiful face of his, his bright blue eyes, the warmth of his hand on hers. And that wonderful voice. She could still hear it in her head. But unlike a song, she didn't want to get it out of her head. Then she heard a whizzing sound of a helicopter above her. She looked up and saw a man with flaming red hair and a cape holding a little boy in his arms. Janet thought it was a resuce mission at first but then she saw the little boy. It was Dash! He was trying to break free of that man. Which meant only one thing. He was kidnapped. Janet knew what she had to do…put she didn't have her supersuit. She couldn't use her powers here. What would the people of Italy think of her? What would Dash think of her?! But she had to save Dash, so she did the only thing she could do. She used her powers.


	6. A new 'super' face

Janet ran toward the closest street light

Janet ran toward the closest street light. She used her hear powers to cut through the metal. It was big and heavy for her but she managed to pick it up. She brought it over to a spot where she had a clear shot. Then she concentrated as hard as she could. Her hands started to glow and orange color. Then her whole body started to glow. When she opened her eyes they were glowing orange. People stopped and stared at the young girl who was glowing and holding a lamppost. Then Janet did the most amazing thing she had ever done in her life. She spun around and around in circles and let go of the lamp post when she had a clear shot of the helicopter. She made a direct hit. Janet felt pretty proud of herself when she thought of something else. If the plane was going down, everyone on that plane would be dead when it hit the ground. Including Dash.

"NOOOOOOO!!" Janet yelled running toward the falling helicopter. She didn't want Dash to die. She wouldn't let Dash die. Not here. Not now. She loved him. And she was pretty sure he loved her too. She wasn't about to let him go. Then she felt something that she had never felt before with her powers. She felt her feet lifting off of the ground! She tried to aim firebolts at the court house bell, to get everyone out of the way. That bell was used for ememancys in Italy. But she discovered something else instead. Her firebolts collied together to make like a walkway. Then she found she could skate along it! Like Frozone and his ice! She used this new found power to glide over to the falling helicopter. Dash saw her and froze.

"Janet," Dash said uncertenly. " Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Janet said and kicked the man that was holding Dash in the head. The man screamed and let go of Dash. But Dash fell out of the helicopter. Janet found herself diving down to grab hold of him. Only for both of them to crash into the ground. Dash and Janet stood up shakily. Then Dash turned to her.

"Janet…..your a super?" Dash asked, a tiny smile on his face that Janet couldn't see.

"Yes, and Dash if you want to run away from me right now because your scared of me, go right ahead." Janet said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not going to run away from you. You saved my life. And one other thing." Dash said lifing Janet's face so she looked straight into his eyes. " I'm a super too."

Janet thought she was going to faint. He was a super?! No way. Well at least he won't run away.

"Well, that's a relief." Janet said. Then her eyes locked with his and they just stared at each other. They got closer and closer. But then the helicopter hit the ground to the side of them and both Dash and Janet looked toward it breaking out of their trance.

"DASH!!" Bob yelled. He ran over to his son and scooped him up in his arms. His son was now safe in his arms and nothing was going to chance that. It wasn't until Helen and Vi ran up to them that he noticed the little girl that was next to Dash.

"Hello," Bob said holding out his hand for her to shake. "My name is Bob Parr. This is my wife Helen, my daughter Violet, my son Dash and we have another son but he's not here."

The girl looked from Dash to Bob. Dash was Mr. Incredibles son?! That is so cool!!

"Wow…..Mr.Incredible……Elasticgirl…….Shadow………Rapid Fire………and Transformer!! That is so cool!" The girl stammered. Then she turned to Dash.

"You didn't tell me that you were the son of Mr. Incredible!" she said smiling.

"Hey, you just found out I was a super. I didn't have time to tell you the rest." Dash said grinning at the girl. Then he turned to Helen and I.

"Mom, Dad…this is Janet Wilkman a.k.a. lavagirl." Dash said motioning his hand toward Janet.

"Aren't you metronights daughter" Helen said a smile appering on her face.

"Yes I am." Janet replied.

"I haven't seen her in ages. The last time I saw her she was pregnant with you and I was pregnant with Dash. Oh it would be so nice to see her again."

While they were all talking they didn't see a shadow luking out of the plane. The man took out his phone and dielied the number.

"Boss, we had a little delay." Syendrom said.

"Well then fix it quickly." The boss said through the phone. " I want him here……..DEAD OR ALIVE!!


	7. Desperate talks

When the Parr family was back in the hotel room, Vi went to bed

When the Parr family was back in the hotel room, Vi went to bed. She didn't like running all around town looking for her brother. Well, she would do it any day for him but he was still a little annoying brat! Jack-Jack did the same, he didn't have as much stamina as the rest of the family. Bob also wanted to go to bed but Helen stopped him.

"Don't you have something to talk about with Dash?" Helen said her arms crossed.

"Aw, Helen do I have to?" Bob asked. "I mean, Dash has had a long day."

"You saw him and Janet." Helen said. "We need to tell him now, or he could get into a lot of trouble."

"Fine, I'll do it." Bob said. "But I'm not going to like it."

Bob went over to Dash's bed where he was reading a comic book. With the power of speed he doesn't where out easily. Helen had got out on the patio to give the two some privacy.

"Dash, I need to talk to you about something." Bob said sitting down on Dash's bed.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about something too." Dash said putting down his comic book. Bob was shocked. Dash had never talked to him about anything. This was going to hard.

"Well, you go first." Bob said.

"Well, ummm…..how can I say this... you know when boys hit a certain age they sorta…..you know………with there voice and all that……" Dash said looking at the ground. 'OH NO!!' Bob thought. There was only one explanation. Dash hit puberty.

"Oh….well, I guess you just have to roll along with it." Bob said. 'ROLL ALONG WITH IT!!' Bob thought. 'That could have been the stupidest thing I have ever said.'

"Ummm...yeah I guess…..well, what did you want to talk to me about?" Dash asked desperately wanting to chance the subject.

"Well, son, I guess you're at an age where it's time for a father to talk to his son about…..girls." Bob said.

"Oh." Dash said shifting uncomterably. "What about them?"

"Well, the fist thing you have to know is that, some of them are nice, and some of them are not." Bob said, thinking he got off to a good start.

"What do you mean?" Dash asked looking up at his father.

"Well, let's take Janet and Cleo." Bob said. Cleo was a really, really, really bad girl, (and as in bad we mean like police bad) and who really, really, really liked Dash. "Cleo is this girl who is bad to the bone, been in trouble with the police and a girl who I will never let you see again. Janet is this girl who is nicer than ever, very polite and a girl who I would let you see again."

"Right." Dash said. He remembered Cleo well. The memories with her were terrible. He was glad she moved to California.

"So Dash, if you ever have a crush…just make sure it's on a girl like Janet. Not Cleo. Got it?" Bob asked.

"Got it." Dash said slipping underweight his covers.

"All right, good night son." Bob said and kissed his son on the forehead.

"Good night dad" Dash said and shut off the light by his bed. Bob went out on the patio where Helen was sitting twiddling her thumbs.

"Well, how'd it go?" Helen asked standing up.

"Well, he knows about girls and…." Bob said, trailing off.

"And…." Helen said.

"He hit puberty." Bob said looking down at the ground.

"Oh, well…..we'll have to watch that too. I'm proud of you Bob." Helen said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks. Now let's get to bed." Bob said leading the way into the hotel room. When Helen closed the door behind her, Syndrome leaped down onto the patio. He had been on the roof listening to the whole conversation. This was perfect. They boy was at a tough stage in life. So, it was the perfect time to nab him. He waited an hour to make sure the parents were asleep and opened the patio door. Stupid Parrs. They left it unlocked. He sneaked over to Dash's bed, and put duck tape over the boy's mouth. Then he tied up his hands and feet with rope. He made sure that his feet were tied very, very tight. Then he put Dash feet first into a bag and closed it. Then he quietly ran out the door, and grabbed onto the rope ladder a new helicopter was bringing down. Did I mention he tranquillized Dash so he wouldn't wake up?


	8. Syndromes plans

Dash tried his best to sit up in bed, but he couldn't

Dash tried his best to sit up in bed, but he couldn't. It was like he was chained to the bed. That's because he was chained to a metal table. Dash looked around the room he was in. It looked like a laboratory. He had seen all of this before. The table, the computers, the flat-sceen TV on the wall, Syndrome standing at the door, watching him. Wait a second! Syndrome! He was on Nomansain! 'Oh boy!' Dash thought. Then Syndrome started walking towards him. A bad guy walking toward you is never a good sign. Syndrome stopped right beside Dash.

"How do you like my new metal table?" Syndrome asked, that evil grin on his face.

""Kind of original. I mean my dad could break me out of this." Dash said.

"No he couldn't," Syndrome said, his smile getting bigger and bigger. "There is electricy running though these chains. If anyone touches them, they get shocked and are knocked uncountusis. Cool,huh?"

"Well, I must admit it is pretty cool, but you know my dad. Ever since last year, he is very overprotevtive. He'll run in here, rip them off and I'll be in his arms in a heartbeat." Dash said with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Maybe so, but that is if he can even get on the island,." Syndrome said, looking Dash right in the eye. " But even if he does get on the island, you will probably be dead by the time. I mean, tests take a while, but they could kill you.

"Tests, what tests?" Dash asked starting to get scared. Syndrome had gotten better at scaring people.

"Well Dash, I know everything about you. You eating habits, your blood type, your full name, your age, everything. And I also know something you and your family don't know. It's that you have more than one power. I know it. The data never lies. I know that your second power is the strongest power I have ever seen. More powerful that you fathers. And I am sure that I am going to find out what that power is and take it out of you, which would be very painful that it could even kill you, with these tests." Syndrome said.

"Oh boy." Dash said, really scared now. He really wanted to be in his fathers arms right now.

"Well Dash, are you ready for your first test?." Syndrome asked bringing out a big, long needle. Dash had never liked needles. Now he was terrified of them.

_Back in Italy._

"BOB!!" Helen screamed. Bob jumped and fell out of bed. He was over to Helen in five seconds. She was over by Dash's bed.

"What…what is it?" Bob said.

"WHERE'S DASH!!" Helen screamed and pointed at her son's empty bed.

"Don't worry honey, he's probably just hiding somewhere." Bob said hugging his wife. By this time Jack-Jack was awake and crying, and Vi was running over to them.

"Helen, go take care of Jack-Jack and Vi go cheke the whole hotel building for you brother. I'll cheke the streets." Bob said. Helen quickly went to go tend to Jack-Jack and Violet was dressed and searching the hotel building inside and out. Bob told Helen not to worry. But to tell the truth, Bob was more worried than ever. His son could be in the hands of Syndrome right now. Or Syndrome could have kidnapped him, beaten him and left him in the streets to die. Or even worse…..he was at Janet Wilkman's house. Helen had gotten the Wilkman's number from Janet and it was sitting on the table. 'Just to be sure.' Bob thought. He picked up the number and quickly dieled the number. Mr. Wilkman picked up.

"Hello?" Mr. Wilkman said.

"Hi, Mr. Wilkman. This is Mr. Parr, Dash's father." Bob said.

"Oh, hello! I've been dying to meet Dash's family. Janet had talked a lot about Dash." Mr. Wilkman said.

"Oh yes, thank you but I just have a quick question for you." Bob said.

"Of course." Mr. Wilkman said.

"Is Dash over at your house?" Bob asked.

"No, he's not. Why?" Mr. Wilkman asked.

"Oh, no reason just a little mix up." Bob said.

"Oh, all right." Mr. Wilkman said.

"Okay, goodbye Mr. Wilkman" Bob said

"Goodbye, Mr. Parr." Mr. Wilkman's cheery voice said. When Bob hung up the phone he was shakeing all over. Dash wouldn't just run away. Which meant he was kidnapped. By Syndrome. Bob quickly changed into his supersuit and ran out to scan the streets. He was out three whole hours looking and he found nothing. When he went back to the hotel, he found Helen sitting on a bed, looking at Dash's fifth grade picture and crying.

"Don't worry Helen. We'll get him back." Bob said sitting next to Helen.

"I don't know, Bob," Helen said looking at him. "I mean when he kidnapped you, you had your supersuit on, we knew where he had taken you and you weren't a helpless little boy." Helen said between sobs. "Dash doesn't have his supersuit, Syndrome could have taken him anywhere in the world and he is a helpless little boy."

"I know, but we have to try," Bob said, an idea popping into his head. " Get Vi and Jack-Jack and get changed. Pack your bags and cancel our trip back to America. And call the Wilkmans and tell them that Dash is missing and we need there help. But call after you get changed. I have to make a quick call."

Helen knew Bob knew what he was doing. He wasn't the best with housework or finaces but when it came to his kids, Bob did everything and anything to keep them safe. Vi came in then and Helen told her to change and pack. Vi gave her a puzzled look but did as she was told. When they were out of earshot, Bob made the call.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Frozone, I need a jet. What do you have that is fast." Bob said. After last year, Fronzone got a job where he rents out private jets.

"I've got a whole bunch. Why?" Frozone said.

"Dash is missing." Bob said.

"WHAT!! I'll get a jet there right away. Don't worry Bob." Frozone said.

"I'm trying not to. Goodbye Frozone." Bob said.

"Bye, Mr. Incredible." Frozone said.

Next Bob called the airport and canceled the plane trip back to America. Then he saved Helen some trouble and called the Wilkmans. It was Mrs. Wilkman who answered this time.

"Hello?" Mrs. Wilkman's voice said.

"Mrs. Wilkman, this is Mr. Parr, Dash's father." Bob said

"Oh yes, what do you need dear?" Mrs. Wilkman said.

"Dash has gone missing and I was wondering if you could help us find him." Bob said.

"Oh my goodness!! Of course we'll help. We'll even cancel our plane to America to help you." Mrs. Wilkman said.

"Thank you so much." Bob said. " We'll I have to go. Can you be here in 10 minutes?"

"We will be there in 5." Mrs. Wilkman said. " Goodbye Mr. Parr."

"Goodbye." Bob said. Bob hung up right when Helen, Vi and Jack-Jack came in.

"Dad, how are we supposed to find Dash if he could be anywhere in the world?" Vi asked looking up at her father.

"We're going to have to." Bob said looking out the window. 'We have to.' Bob thought. ' I can't lose my son. I can't.'


	9. Explaintions

The first test Syndrome did on Dash was a simple blood test

The first test Syndrome did on Dash was a simple blood test. But even though the needle was put into his arm, he was so scared about the other tests it felt like it was being jabbed into his heart. Once Syndrome drew out the needle and set it in what looked like a contanmit unit, he walked over Dash, a little bit of blood on his right thumb.

"Well, now that that's over, we can get to the more serious test." Syndrome said taking off his gloves.

"You know, my father is probably on the island right now beating up your henchman, to get to me." Dash said

"Maybe, but then he would have to go though every henchman in this building, including me, to get to you. These are serious operations, Dash, do you think I would leave them unguarded?" Syndrome said. And with that five of Syndrome's henchman came up, and pushed the metal table, (which was on wheels), though the door, down a hall and into a room that had a big, white, scary looking machine. The five henchman folded the legs of the metal table like a gurney, and set it on a platform on the machine. As soon as Dash was set down he remembered what this machine was. It was a machine that took MRIs. They were going to take a picture of his insides? Gross. But then Dash thought about that. If he really did have a second power, the MRI would show it. That's how all supers found out there powers if they even had one. He and Vi even had to do it. Jack-Jack couldn't yet because he was too young. But if Dash took a MRI and he did have a second power…..Syndrome would know by this test. By the time Dash stopped thinking and actually looked where he was, he was out of the MRI and Syndrome was smiling his evil little smile.

"Well, Dash I've found what I was looking for." Syndrome said never taking his eyes off Dash.

"If you found what you were looking for, are there going to be more tests?" Dash asked.

"Oh yes, there were three test a wanted to do to you. Two of them were to find your second power. The third one………," Syndrome laughed. " You'll have to find out for yourself. Right now."

They pushed Dash into a dark room and set him in the middle of it. Syndrome followed. Then the henchman left and the door shut securely behind them. Dash wasn't even sure his dad could break though that. All of the sudden the chains around Dash lossened and fell off of him. Dash quickly slipped off the table. He saw Syndrome was doing something at a nearby table. Dash was going to run straight for him, takle him, and search him for something that could get him out of here. A key, a gun, a communticator. Anything. But when he tried to run he couldn't. His legs wouldn't move at all. Syndrome chuckled.

"That MRI was different Dash. It shortened out your powers until I put you though it again." Syndrome said.

"Well, if I can't use my powers what was the point of letting me off of the table?" Dash asked.

" I want to see you fly, when a hit you." Syndrome sneered taking out a long scary looking buther knife. 'Dad………..,' Dash thought. 'Help…he's trying to kill me."

_Back in Italy._

The Parrs, the Wilkmans, and the Frozone were all in the back of a small, speedy, little jet. Frozone was flying the plane, Mr. and Mrs. Wilkman were trying to figure out what happened last night by evendence from the hotel room, Janet was sitting on a chair, worring about the one she loves, Jack-Jack was on her lap, Bob, Helen and Violet were trying to pinpoint Dash's location. It wasn't easy work. Like Helen said. Syndrome could have taken him anywhere in the world. Finally Bob had an idea.

"We all know how stupid Syndrome is right?" Bob asked.

"Yes." Everyone answered.

"Then he wouldn't be smart enough to change his location. He might still be on Nomansian island. Maybe that's where he took Dash!" Bob explaned.

"It's worth a shot." Frozone said from the front of the plane. Then he put in the corrdents of Nomansian Island and they were on there way.

'I just hope we are not to late.' Bob thought.


	10. Pain

Pain

Pain. Pain was all Dash could feel. Pain from the knife, pain from the gun, pain from the hammer, pain from……….._him_. Dash was already soaked in blood. He had several stab wounds, mutltiple gunshot wounds and he had been hit by a hammer very hard in various places. Then he heard Syndrome coming at him with the knife. He brought up the knife and stabbed it into his right shoulder. Dash screamed out in pain and fell to the ground cluching his shoulder. Then Syndrome brought out the gun and shot Dash's right leg as he was standing up. Somehow Dash stayed standing. Dash thought he was going to die. He wasn't going to make it out of this. Then he thought of his family. And his friends.

His mom. So caring and loving. What would she do if she found out her baby boy was dead. She would cry her eyes out that's what she would do. He was going to miss her smile, her voice, her tucking him into bed every night. But there was no way he was ever going to see her again.

His dad. Such an awesome guy. Maybe when it came to 'growing up' matters he had a tough time, but he was still Dash's father. He would die to see him again….before he actually died. He would miss his smile, the warmth of his body when Dash was cold, him risking his life to save him.

His sister. So annoying. But she was still his older sister. And he would never see her again. She may have played tons of pranks on him, and teased him but he loved her. He was going to miss her smile, the safety feeling when she put a force field around him, her beating up anybody to help him out.

His brother. How cute is he. He could almost walk and talk. And Dash would never see that. He was going to miss his little laugh and giggles. He would always want Dash to pick him up when he came home from school. He was going to miss his smile, his laugh, and the way he would turn into a deamon to help Dash out of any situation.

Janet. Such a beautiful, beautiful girl. Her looks, her voice, the feel of her hand. He was never going to see or feel that again. She would always look at Dash with that 'I love you' look. And he almost kissed her in town square in front of everybody. He wished he would have. Because know he was never going to.

He was going to miss all of them. Not to mention, his friends back in America. Mark, John, Mary, and Sidney. They were all great. And he would never see him again. Hopefully Janet will find them when she moves to America and tells them what happened to him. Then he heard Syndrome yelling and driving a hammer toward his skull. It hit dead on. Dash fell to the floor, whitering in pain and cluching his head. Everywhere in his body hurt. He was about to lose consuiness, and Syndrome was about to give the fatal blow, when he heard an explosan from the door. He didn't see who it was but it distracted Syndrome. And that was all that mattered. He didn't see who it was because right then he lost consuiness.

_Bob's side of view._

Bob raced though the building that Syndrome called his fortress. They had landed peacefully on the island, beacuase Syndrome didn't know they were coming. Normally, he would have taken the sneak approach. But his son was in here. Syndrome could be doing anything to him. Bob was determined to get to his son even if it means killing himself or others. He punch and kicked any guard that go in his way. Soon he caputered one of the guards and demanted to know where his son was being held or he would throw the guard out the window to his death. He said they were in the containment room. 'They?' Bob thought.

"Who's they?" Bob asked hurrily.

"Syndrome and your son." The guard said gasping for breath.

Bob dropped the guard and ran as fast as he could to the containment room. The door was heavily guarded but Bob got rid of every guard. The door was very thick but Bob smashed though it like it was glass. What he saw in the containment room, made Bob want to kill Syndrome. Dash was withering on the floor in pain. And not only that, but he was laying in the biggest pool of blood Bob had ever seen. Syndrome was holding a bloody knife, a gun, and a bloody hammer. That man was trying to kill his son. Well, then, Bob was going to kill that man. Bob let out a yell in rage and tackled Syndrome to the ground throwing all of his weapons across the room. Bob gave Syndrome every possible hit he could.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!!" Bob yelled at him. "WHAT DO YOU DO TO MY SON!!"

"Alright……. I'll tell you…..the wounds I can't do anything about….but do give him his powers back you have to send him back though….the MRI." Syndrome said gasping for breath. He let Syndrome go, and ran over to his son. His preouis, wounded son. He put one hand under his next and one under his legs and soon felt blood rush onto his hands and arms. Bob couldn't take it anymore. He started to cry. The tears flooded his face and Dash's face as they fell. He picked Dash up and yelled, "YOU WILL GIVE MY SON HIS POWERS BACK!! AND YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!!"

"Alright, alright." Syndrome said in a hurry. He knew better than to mess with an angry father. It gets bloody. Syndrome led the way as quickly as he could to the MRI room. He quickly sent Dash through. Once they were outside, Bob set Dash as gently as he could on the ground and rougly grabbed Syndrome. He threw Syndrome like a javlin half way across the ocean Bob hoped. Then he ran to his son and picked him up again. That's when Helen, Violet, Frozone, and the Wilkmans came to Bob and Dash. They all just stared at the little bloodied up boy in Bob's arms and everyone started to cry. Helen raced over and took her son in her arms.

"Oh, my beautiful, beautiful baby!" Helen cried. Violet came up and hugged her little brother the best she could without hurting him. Then Frozone came up and hugged him too. The Wilkmans did as well. Janet even gave Dash a kiss on the cheek. Normally Bob would object but this was no time for reunain.

"We have to get Dash to the hospital for injured supers!" Bob said, picking up his son and running toward the plane. Once in the plane, Bob felt Dash's pluse. It was there, but barly. They needed to hurry, Dash wasn't going to last long. 'But he has too.' Bob thought. 'I can't lose my son. I _won't_ lose my son. I almost lost him last year. I'm not going to lose him this year.'


	11. Confesions

In answer to the stars swordmans question

**In answer to the stars swordmans question…no, I did not take any thing from you or your brother. It actually took me and hour to figure out what to do for that chapter. I kept debating wheater to tourure Dash or to let him go without getting hurt. And I had like 50 names for the hospital. But if I did copy, I want to say I'm sorry, event though I didn't know I was copying. And thank you to the stars swordmans, Disney fr3ak, and Ember 411 for R&R!**

At the hospital for injured supers, the Incredibles waited impatinaly in the waiting room. Everybody had tears in their eyes. Espesally Janet. If Dash died, she would never be able to tell him how she felt. She would never be able to kiss him. Or even hug him for that matter. Then someone came in that made everybody look up. Dash's doctor. Bob stood up and walked over to him.

"How is he? Is he going to live?" Bob asked.

"Your son, took a hard beating, but he should live." The doctor said.

"How about his running?" Helen asked

"His running should be the same as it was before. It might take him awhile to stand up again but I'm sure he'll be able to do it." The doctor said.

"Can we see him?" Violet said.

"Yes, but only family. He's been through a lot. If he wants more people I'll let the rest of you in." The doctor said.

The doctor led Bob, Helen, Violet and Jack-Jack to Dash's room. When they entered the room Bob almost fainted. Dash was hooked up to all of these machines and he needed the machine that helped him breath. The family surrounded his bed and just watched him. Violet looked like she wanted to run out of there. She didn't like seeing her little brother like this. Helen held back tears. Her baby boy was probably dying right in front of her eyes. Bob did cry. He knew if he had gotten there faster Dash wouldn't look so bad. He just hoped that Dash forgave him for letting this happen to him.

_Dash's POV_

Dash groggily woke up. He heard voices surrounding him.

"He looks really bad." A voice said. That one sounded like Violet.

"Well, he went though a lot." Another voice said. That one sound like his mother.

"Shh…he's waking up." Another voice said. That one sounded like his father. And he knew that he was awake. He reculactry opened his eyes. His family was surrounding him.

"Dash, how do you feel?" his mother asked.

"Like I've been put through a food processer." Dash said.

"Yeah, I thought you would." Violet said.

"Yeah, well you guys weren't beaten by Syndrome." Dash said trying to sit up. But his father gently pushed him back down.

"You need to rest, son." His father said. Dash looked up at his father. He had a concerned face.

"Who got me out of there?" Dash asked.

"I did." His father said.

"Thanks dad." Dash said, putting on the best tough smile he could. Then Dash looked around him.

"Where is everyone else?" Dash asked.

"Do you want them in here?" a nurse asked.

"Yes, I do." Dash said. The nurse went out of the room and came back with everybody.

"Hey Dash." Frozone said.

"Hey Frozone" Dash said.

"How are you?" Mr. and Mrs. Wilkman said at the same time.

"I've seen better days." Dash said. Then Janet walked up to him. She looked like she was crying a lot. Probably because of him. That means either she was really scared of Syndrome and what he could do or she was scared for him.

"Hi, Janet." Dash said, coughing.

"Hi, Dash." Janet said twiddiling her thumbs.

"Well Dash, I would like to stay but I have to go protoll Metroville." Frozone said.

"Wait, we're back in Metroville?" Dash asked.

"Yea, it was closest hospital." Violet said.

"I've got to go." Frozone said and ran out the door. "Goodbye and get well, Dash!"

"We have to go too." Mr. Wilkman said. "Get well Dash. Come on you two."

"Can I stay for a while, daddy?" Janet said.

"Well, okay." Mr. Wilkman said. And with that it was just the incredibles and Janet in the room.

"Well honey, we really want to stay, but we have to help Frozone." His mom said. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you to Dash." Violet said.

"Same here, son." His father said. "If you need us, do NOT hesitate to call."

"Okay, dad." Dash said. He got a kiss from each person in his family. Even Jack-Jack. His family was soon fighting with Frozone. He wanted to be out there with his family. But then he remembered that he wasn't alone. He turned to Janet and smiled.

"Well, I guess we have to have that date another time, huh?" Dash said.

"Yeah, I guess." Janet said.

"Dash, there's something I want to tell you." Janet said.

"Yeah, there's something I want to tell you too." Dash said.

Each of them took a big breath and said at the same time,

"I love you."


	12. love and hate

Dash looked at Janet and Janet looked at him

Dash looked at Janet and Janet looked at him. He didn't believe she just said that. She was probably surprised too.

"Rea…rea…really?" Janet asked.

"Yeah, I was just surprised that you said it too. I thought you would be scared of me since my dad is Mr. Incredible and all." Dash said.

"No way. I think it's so cool that you dad is Mr. Incredible. I was just surprised that you accually like me." Janet said.

"What do you mean?" Dash asked.

"Well, I've meet a lot of boys in Italy that I like. But when I tell them they say I'm creepy and run away. I mean I don't mind if they didn't like me back, but it hurt my feelings that they said I'm creepy and run away." Janet said,

"Well, it you said you loved me and I didn't love you back…but I do….I would never say you're creepy and run away." Dash said.

"Thanks Dash, so since we both love each other, what are we going to tell the folks." Janet said taking his hand.

"Well, I know my parents won't take it well." Dash said.

"I don't know about my parents, why won't your parents take it well?" Janet asked.

"Well, my mom might not care but my dad would. He wants me to stay it little baby boy forever. He flipped out when Violet got her first boyfriend so he is going to tottaly freak out when he finds out I have a girlfriend." Dash said.

"Well, maybe we don't have to tell him just yet." Janet said leaning closer to Dash.

"Yeah, maybe not." Dash said leaning closer to Janet. He was so close to her he could fell her heartbeat. They were about to kiss when a nurse came in. They quickly came apart. As if they even came together.

"I'm sorry, but you have to go. Dash needs his rest." The nurse said.

"All right. Goodbye Dash. Get well soon. I'll come back tomorrow okay?" Janet said.

"Okay." Dash said disappointed. He was so close to getting his first kiss. Then his stupid injuries had to stop him. But Janet did come the next day. And the day after that. But they never got to kiss. Because both families were there every single time. In five months Dash was out of the hospital, with only one operation on his head. He was the last one to get to the car because he was talking to Janet.

"Maybe, we could sneak out, go somewhere and do it then?" Janet suggested.

"No, my dad is way to sneaky. He would catch me sneaking out." Dash said.

"Ok well, I guess I'll see you another time and maybe we can do it then." Janet said.

"Yeah maybe." Dash said. " I've got to get. Bye Janet."

"Bye Dash." Janet said and ran off toward her car. In the Parr's car everyone was happily chatting.

"Now, everything is back to normall." Violet said.

"But the bad thing is, Syndrome got away. He's going to strike again." Helen said.

"We'll be ready. He still had to pay for what he did to Dash." Bob said.

"Ga Ga" Jack-Jack said. In thirty minutes Dash found himself back at his own home. His mom went to cook dinner, Violet went to go talk to Tony on the phone, Jack-Jack played with his toys, and his father went into his office. Dash decied to tell his father about what Syndrome said about his second power. Dash went to his fathers door and knocked.

"Who is it?" his father's voice said.

"It's me dad!" Dash said.

"Oh Dash, come in." Bob said. Dash entered the room and sat in a chair next to his father.

"Dad I need to talk to you about something very important." Dash said.

"Okay, what is it?" His father said looking up from his work.

"It's about my powers." Dash started.

"Did something happen when you went though the MRI?!" his father said looking at his son in worry.

"No, it's why Syndrome put me though that MRI. He says I have a second power." Dash said.

"Well, we can't be sure because Syndrome could just be lying for all we know." His dad said.

"Then why did he go to all of the trouble to take my blood test and send me though a MRI. And I have been feeling a little weird latly." Dash said.

" Well, we'll just watch and see how everything goes." Bob said putting a hand on his son's shoulder. Dash smiled up at his father. 'He took that well.' Dash thought. The next day there was a call from the mayor.

"Yes, we'll be there." Bob said. " Dash, you ready to get back into action?"

Dash was already in his super suit.

"Okay, I guess you are." Bob said,.

"Let's go1" Helen yelled from the car. The family soon got to the scaen of the crime. Janet was there too. She looked at Dash and waved. Dash waved back.

"This is not the time to be flirting!" Violet told her brother. Dash looked at her with a scowl on his face. The incredibles stopped in their tracks when they saw who the villan was. It was Syndrome. Syndrome looked at each incredible until his eyes fell on Dash. Bob moved in front of his son.

"There's no way you're getting your hands on him." Bob sneered.

"Are you sure about that?" Syndrome asked. Then he brought out this ray and shot it at Helen and Violet. It hit both of them in the chest and they were sent flying out of the city and into the ocean. Bob let out a yell of rage and lauched himself at Syndrome. Syndrome shot the ray at Bob and he flew into the ocean with Elaticgirl and Shadow. Dash ran into the empire state building since it was the closest building. (**A/N I know the empire state bulidng isn't in Metroville, but it fits with the story.) ** He ran up the stairs and onto the roof. Syndrome was standing there blasting people and buildings probably looking for him.

"Hey Syndrome! We haven't finish out beat up game! I still have to beat you up!" Dash said.

Syndrome whipped around and stared Dash right in the eye. Syndrome raced toward Dash with fire in his eyes. Dash was able to dodge him but soon Syndrome had him cornered. It was either Syndrome or fall of the empire state building. Neither sounded good. But Dash didn't really have a choice.

"It's over, Parr!" Syndrome yelled and ran at Dash. Dash had nowhere to run. The last he saw before he fell off was the evil fire in Syndrome's eyes. He soon found himself falling to the hard cement of the street. There was no possible way he could survive this one. Or could he?


	13. Power reveled

"AHHHHHHHHH" Dash screamed

"AHHHHHHHHH" Dash screamed. Bob was out of the ocean with Elasticgirl and Shadow and looked up when he heard the scream. What he saw made him want to faint. Dash was falling from the tallest building in Metroville. And Syndrome was standing at the top, grinning.

"MY BABY!" Helen yelled. She wanted to sercah her arms to catch her son but she was too far away. She could only strech 30 feet.

"OH MY GOSH!! RAPID FIRE!!" Shadow yelled, fearing for her baby brother. Everybody looked up to see Dash falling. People gasped and some even fainted. But then Dash felt something. Something different. He stopped screaming and wondered. It felt like power was running through his body. Then his face hit something hard. It wasn't the ground. It wasn't another building. It was like a hoverboard. And orange, power glowing hoverboard. Then Dash looked at his hands. They were glowing orange! He was making that hoverboard. And it just saved his life. He moved his hands from side to side and found he could control the hoverboard with his hands. Then his left hand stopped glowing. He shook it, trying to make it glow again but something else happened. Something like a fire-bolt or a –electric-bolt flew out of his hand. It was a fire-bolt and a electric-bolt mixed together. 'oh, that has to hurt.' Dash thought. People below him started gasping. They could see him! Dash didn't know that. He looked over the edge and saw people staring at him. He saw his family staring at him with disbeivle. But then the energy flow stopped. And Dash fell. Right into his father's arms.

"RAPID FIRE!" His father yelled, bringing him into the tightest hug Dash had ever had. And that's a lot seeing as his dad is Mr. Incredible. His mom soon came and wrapped her arms around him. Shadow came up, hugged him, and even gave him a peck on the cheek.

"That was so cool, Rapid Fire! How did you do it?" Shadow asked.

"I don' t know. It just sorta worked itself." Rapid Fire said.

"Well, what ever it is, we are taking you to the doctor tommorw to figure it out." Elasticgirl said.

"Right, I don't care if it's just a teenage thing, we are getting that cheaked out." Mr. Incredible said as he let his son to the ground.

"DON'T WORRY MR. INCREDIBLE!" a voice said above them. "I WILL GET HIM! I WILL GET YOUR SON!!"

It was Syndrome. He was still angry about how Dash lived. And villain bent on killing Dash would be. The incredible family was ready to fight but Syndrome was gone in a flash. They searched the whole city and couldn't find him. The parents were puzzled, Shadow wanted to keep searching, and Rapid Fire wanted to go to bed. He was leaning on his father's leg to keep from tipping over. Mr. Incredible looked down to see his son, very tired. His daughter was getting droppy eyed too. He decied to call it quits.

"Ok, let's go home. It's getting dark, and everyone is tired. Right?" Mr. Incredible asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. Well, Rapid Fire didn't but Mr. Incredible didn't need his nod. He was tired before everyone else was. He scooped his son up and made his way to the car. Shadow and Elasicgirl followed. Once they got home Helen put Violet and Jack-Jack to bed and Bob put Dash to bed. Bob carried Dash all the way to his room, changed him into his P.J.s, and slipped him into bed. He kissed his son on the forehead and said,

"Good night, son."

Then he went to Dash's window and made sure that was locked with his brand-new secery system. After what happened in Italy, he wasn't taking any chances. Espessailly in Dash's room. He locked the window and made his way to the door. He turned around and looked at his son one last time. Dash rolled over on his side and slept like a baby. Bob smiled and quietly shut and locked the door. Soon he was in bed with Helen.

"Bob, we have to be more careful. Syndrome now knows for sure that Dash has a second power and he could use it against us." Helen said.

"Don't worry. We'll take Dash to the doctor tomorrow and we'll see what it is." Bob said.

"But what about school the next day?" Helen asked.

"I don't know. The doctor might not want Dash to go to school the next day.?" Bob said.

"Well, let's hope it's nothing that will hurt him." Helen said lieing down on the bed.

"Yeah, me too." Bob sighed and rolled over to go to bed. Hopefully the doctor will tell them what's going on. Hopefully.


	14. Reflections

Bob, Helen, Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack were all silently in the car making there way to the hospital

Bob, Helen, Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack were all silently in the car making there way to the hospital. Everybody was thinking there own thoughts.

'_What if it's something that will hurt him. I can't lose my son! But maybe it's just a second power. But that was something I have never seen before! Maybe it's something new that not even doctors have seen before. I hope they won't have to do tests on him! Nobody does tests on my boy. It looked like Dash couldn't control it. Let's just hope it doesn't put him in the hospital again!' _ Bob thought.

'_That was something not even I knew about. I mean, it could really hurt him or even kill him! If they have to do any tests on him they have to cheaked by me and me only. I will not let some doctor do tests on my baby. Me and Bob have to watch him. He might have a new power, he seems to have a crush on Janet Wilkman and he's hitting puperty. I fell bad for him. I just hope I'm a good enough mother to help him though all of this.'_ Helen thought.

'_That was so cool! But also so scary. If my dad wasn't there to catch Dash who knows if he would have surived. But that's not the big issue here. It's that Dash has a new power. And Syndrome knows it. And the next time I see Syndrome he is going to DIE! How dare he do that to my baby brother! First he caputers him, tortures him and takes away his powers. Then he droppes him off of the biggest building in Metroville! He is soooo going to pay!'_ Violet thought.

'_I'm scared. I am really scared. I don't want a new power. But if I do, how can I control it. I also have Syndrome coming after me, I love Janet Wilkman and I'm hitting puperty! How much worse can it get! Well, if the doctors do tests on me. Aw man! I just made it worse. My mom and dad will protect me though. Vi too. Maybe even Jack-Jack will do something for me! I doubt it, but he might. Well, I guess I have to live with what I've got.' _ Dash thought.

And Jack-Jack wasn't thinking anything because he was asleep on Helen's lap. As bob pulled into the hospital parking lot everyone got out but Dash. Bob went over to his seat and opened the door.

"Come on, son." Bob said.

"I don't want to dad. I'm scared!" Dash said looking at his father with a pair of the biggest blue eyes Bob had ever seen.

"I know you are, son. We all are. But we have to face our fears and get it over with." Bob said taking his boys hand.

"Will you stay by me for the whole time?" Dash asked, gripping his fathers hand.

"I'll be right by your side." Bob said.

"Well, okay." Dash said unbuckleing his seat belt. He jumped into his fathers arms. He didn't want to walk over there. He knew since he was so scared he would fall to the ground. His father understood. He shut the door and carried Dash to the front door where he set him down. Dash swayed but stayed upright. He was more scared than ever now. What were they going to do to him!

"We're here for an appotiotment for Dasheill Robert Parr." Helen told the clerk.

"Room 208. The doctor should be waiting for you." The clerk said. The whole family made there way to room 208. Bob kept his hand in Dash's the whole way. Dash was squeezing so hard, Bob's hand went numb. But he wouldn't let go. Never, would he let go. When they entered the room Dash pulled on his fathers hand. Bob looked down at his son to find his face as white as a ghost.

"Dad, I can't do this!" Dash whispered.

"Yes you can son. I'm right here. If you need to, just grab my hand." Bob said, " I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise."

"Okay." Dash said gripping his father's hand even tighter. The doctor turned around and spotted the Parrs.

"Oh, Hello! Your right on time." The doctor said. Then he eyed Dash.

"Don't be scared little guy. The only test I'm going to do to you is a blood test and a MRI. A normall one!" The doctor added when he saw Bob's expression grimance. And that was all he did. He didn't do anything else expect give Dash a full body examination. Only Bob was allowed in the room at that time. Helen and Violet didn't want to see Dash in his birthday suit. Bob was surprised by how big he'd grown. After that was all done the Parrs waited out in the waiting room. Violet and Helen were in a intense conversation about what this all could be about. Jack-Jack was in Helen's lap. Bob was sitting in a chair with Dash's head in his lap. He was srokeing his son's head and staring off into space when Dash's doctor came in. He sat by the Parr's with a stern look on his face.

"Well do you know what it is?" Violet asked.

"Yes, I do. I'm not sure if you'll like it or not." The doctor said.

**Hey people. This is crystalshake. I going to do a sequl for this story when Dash is sixteen and has to cope with this. Then I'll get started with a sequl where Dash is married and had kids. But first I have to finsish this one! Please R&R! And thank you to all who have reviewed for me! I means a lot!**


	15. Demon

"He does have a second power

"He does have a second power. But it's something I thought I would never see again." The doctor said.

"Again? You mean you've seen this before?" Vi asked holding on to her brothers shoulder.

"Yes it was in a man name Michal Danles. He discovered his power when he got very angry and almost killed his sister. He never came out of his room after that. Saying he didn't want to hurt anybody. But his sister finally got him to go to the doctor. And that doctor was me. I had no idea what it was. I looked all over the internet, in books, everything. I couldn't find it. But then I got a note in my office from somebody. It told me to go on (A/N NOT a real site!!) I went on and typed in my description. And there it was. The powers called…the phantom of the hourglass. (A/N I know it's from Zelda…but it's the best I could do!) I had never heard of such a power. I kept on reaching and found if it wasn't used probperly it could kill somebody. Mainly the person welding the power." The doctor said.

"It won't kill Dash!" Helen said putting her arms around her boy.

"No it won't. But Michal Danles did die. Because he went over to the dark side. He was faced with a deamon that controls the opposite power of the phantom of the hourglass. His name was Tridon. He can take down anyone in his path. Inculding you, Bob. Only the welder of the phantom of the hourglass power can stop him. But the welder has to figure out how to open the portal to his world to take him out." The doctor said.

"So Dash has to take down this thing…and we can't help him?" Bob asked.

"Oh, you can help him. He just needs to give the final blow to the deamon." The doctor said.

"What happens if one other than Dash gives the final blow?" Vi asked.

"It won't work. The deamon will just rise again. Even stronger." The doctor said. " Also, if you don't destoy it this time it will reak havoc on Metroville and soon the whole world."

"But if Michal Danles fought the monster and lost… Metroville wouldn't be here right now!" Helen said.

"Metroville is still here because Danels never fought the monster. He chickened out. All he did was hide under his bed until the monster killed him. Once you open the portal the monster comes out, you don't go in. It's main goal is to kill the welder of the phantom of the hourglass power. That would be you, Dash. And anyone who stands in his way." The doctor said. "Well, Dash, are you ready to take on this responsiblety?"

Dash, who hadn't said anything this whole time, was cluching his father's hand and his face was white as a ghost. All he said was,

"Wow."

**Short chapter I know. But it's a lot of information. I like making extreme twists!! It's fun! Get your thinking caps on because the next and last chapters are going to be sorta confusing. If you get confused tell me so I'll not put so many details or reread my story. Thanks!!-crystalshake**


	16. Discoveries

Bob carried Dash all the way to the car

Bob carried Dash all the way to the car. How could a little power turn into all this?! He had to defeat this _monster_?! He set Dash in the backseat and buckled his seat belt. His face was still as white as a ghost.

"Wo…wo…wow." Dash studdered again. He had been doing that ever since he had heard the story. Helen was a little white too. Vi had a frown on her face and looked fearfully at her little brother.

"Don't worry, Dash," Vi said taking his hand, "We're all in this together."

"That's right honey. Dash, there's no reason to be scared now. You have everybody. Me, your father, Vi, Jack-Jack, Frozone, Honey, the Wilkmans and anybody else I missed." Helen said.

"That's right son. Now just take a deep breath and try to get some color in your face, you being that white makes me scared." Bob said. Dash took the best breath he could. He let it out and gripped Vi's hand with one hand and the seat with the other.

"I'm scared, dad. What if this thing comes to kill me?" Dash said shakily.

"I can't. We have to open the portal first." Helen said.

"I don't want to open the portal." Dash said.

"We have to son. Remember what the doctor said? If the welder of the power doesn't open the portal, the demon will sense the power and tear a hole in the space time contintmum. We can't let that happen. It will suck in all of Metroville and send it back in time, forward in time, or get rid of it for good." Bob said.

"Oh, right." Dash said. Bob looked over at his son and looked straight into his eyes. All Bob saw was fear. No hope, no love. Just fear. Bob couldn't blame him. Thirty minutes later the Parr family pulled into their driveway. This time Dash got out by himself. He swayed but cluched the car for support. He shut the door and made his way over to his father. Bob scooped him up and carried him inside. He layed Dash on the couch and covered him with a blanket. He needed to rest. Vi went to her room to go on the website the doctor said Dash's power was on. Bob and Helen talked in the kitchen.

"Bob, what are we going to do? We can't have Dash do this. What if he gets hurt?" Helen said.

"We'll be right by him. He took the beating from Syndrome didn't he? He can take on a demon." Bob said.

"I know. But Syndrome was a human. This is a demon. Demons are much more powerful than humans, Bob!" Helen said. "And speaking of Syndrome…did you get a lock on him?"

"Yes, I have a whole gang of supers going after him. Once they find him, they were ordered to bring him to me." Bob said.

"Why?" Helen asked.

"So I can make him pay for what he did to my boy." Bob growled.\

"Right. So anyway, what are we going to do?" Helen asked.

"We have to help Dash practice with his powers. Then when he's ready we'll open the portal." Bob said. Bob knew Helen didn't like this plan, but it was the only one they had.

"All right. But you have to teach him everything you can." Helen said.

"How can I do that? I have no idea what he can do!" Bob said.

"Here." A voice said. Bob and Helen spun around to fin Violet standing in the doorway. "I printed Dash's power from the site the doctor said it was on. It has all you need to know."

Violet handed Bob the sheet and he looked it over.

_Power: the phantom of the hourglass_

_The phantom of the hourglass is a rare power, where the welder has to use the power to defete a demon._

Bob skipped that part. He knew what it was about.

_The things people can do with this power are amazing. They can create a hoverboard, shoot light rays from both hands, eye lasers, cast magical spells, control light of any kind, leavetate objects, read people's minds, control people's minds and open the portal._

Bob looked over all the things Dash could do. Adding on his speed. It was like all of the supers put together. Almost. But there was something at the bottom that surprised Bob.

_Welder can also transform him or herself to a wolf._

'A wolf' Bob thought. That could come in handy. He looked to find anything that could show how to use the power but nothing was on that.

"Thanks Vi." Bob said.

"No problem." Vi said and ran up the stairs to her room.

"I'm going to bed. I've had enough for one day." Helen said as she walked up the stairs. Bob nodded and went into the living room. Dash was laing on the couch, asleep. Bob gently lifted him of the couch and brought him upstairs to his room. He sidestepped all of the toys and comic books and layed his son gently on his bed. He quickly change his into his P.Js. and put the covers over him. He gave Dash one last kiss on the cheek, shut off the light and shut the door.

"Hope your ready for practice son. Because it's going to take a long time." Bob said to him self. And with that he walked down the hall and into his bedroom.

**Hey. I know this is a short chapter but I got writers block. I promise the next chapter will be much, much, MUCH better. Please don't stop reading my story because of this silly little chapter. Thanks!!-crystalshake**


	17. eye lasers and the hover board

Dash came outside with a juice-box and an apple in hand

Dash came outside with a juice-box and an apple in hand. He set them on the patio table and ran out to the yard where his dad was standing.

"Ok son. You ready?" Bob asked.

"Always ready!" Dash said.

"Ok…let's start with the eye lasers." Bob said.

"Ok!" Dash said.

"Go stand over by the patio and I'll stand over by the fence on the other end." Bob said.

"Ok." Dash said and ran to the patio, Bob ran to the fence.

"Ok Dash. Just focus on the eye lasers and nothing else. See them, feel them, and think them" Bob said. And Dash really did try. He did everything his father said to do. He put all of his thoughts into the eye lasers. He shut his eyes really tight. And when he opened them, they were glowing but nothing else happened. He thought even harder but he found himself on his knees, sweating. It's harder than it looked.

"You all right?!" Bob yelled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Then Dash got an idea. "Hey dad, yell at me!"

"What! Why!" Bob said.

"Just yell at me…like your angry!" Dash said.

"Well ok… DASHEILL ROBERT PARR, YOU BETTER GET THOSE GRADES UP!!" Bob yelled. Dash had his fists clenched and his eyes shut.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO CRIME FIGHT WITH US UNLESS YOU STOP FIGHTING WITH YOUR SISTER!!" Bob yelled. Dash opened his eyes and they were glowing again.

"YOU ARE GROUNDED!!" Bob yelled. That was all Dash needed. He shut his eyes real quick and when he opened them eye lasers shot out at Bob. Bob dodged them, stood up and smiled.

"Well, I guess your powers are based on emotion." Bob said. Well, for the first time it was. Dash did it again and again. The power just needed a little unlocking for it to work. Once he even hit the neighbors cat and he went flying to who knows where. When they were done Bob looked over the sheet. He looked for the next easiest thing for him.

"Come on Dad! Give me a chanellge!!" Dash yelled.

"All right then!" Bob yelled. Then he found it. The hover board. Dash did it once, he should be able to do it again.

"Okay Dash, the hover board." Bob yelled.

"Okay! Dad yell at me!" Dash yelled.

"YOU BETTER TAKE YOUR BATH MISTER!!" Bob yelled. Dash closed his eyes and thought about his hands glowing and the hover board under his feet.

"DO YOUR HOMEWORK BEFORE YOU GO OUTSIDE!!" Bob yelled. Dash opened his eyes and found they were glowing and so were his hands.

"TAKE OUT THE GARBAGE LIKE I TOLD YOU TO DO BEFORE!!" Bob yelled. Dash thought real hard and soon the hover board was under his feet. He felt himself floating and looked down. He was swaying on an orange hover board. Dash smiled and his father threw his hands up in triumph. Dash then practiced hovering around the yard, being careful not to go to high though. Dash proved to be an expert.

"Ok Dash, were going to try shooting lasers out of your hands while doing that!" Bob yelled.

"Okay!" Dash yelled.

"NO VIDEOGAMES UNTIL YOUR FINISH YOUR HOMEWORK!!" Bob yelled. Dash clenched his fists and closed his eyes making sure to keep the hover board under his feet.

"YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR BEING LATE MISTER!!" Bob yelled. Dash opened his eyes. He found his right hand wasn't glowing anymore. He held it out in front of him and thought real hard.

"BE NICE TO YOUR SISTER!!" Bob yelled. Dash opened his eyes and a light ray shot out of his hand. He hit a rat. The rat was soon dead. And Dash was still on the hover board. His right hand started to glow again and Dash raced down to his father. Dash was sweating and breathing deeply.

"Okay let's take a break." Bob said.

"That sounds good." Dash said letting go of the hover board. He and his father made there way into the house, grabbing the apple and the juice-box on the way in.

"Well, how'd it go?" Helen asked.

"Great. He's a natural." Bob said looking down at his son.

"Aw. Thanks dad." Dash said blushing.

Violet and Helen worked on dinner, Bob went to his office to find the next power they should do, and Dash took a well earned nap on the couch. They was the easy stuff.


	18. Foiled again

Bob and Dash worked hard over the next week

Bob and Dash worked hard over the next week. It wasn't an easy power to learn. Especially for an eleven-year old boy. He got everything down pat. Well, Bob hoped he did. Dash could even read minds now. He read Bob's mind when he was hungry and found his father wanted a chili dog. He was putting his powers to good use. Most of the time. Sometimes he used them to his own advange. Like bugging Violet. Once he snuck into her room when she was sleeping and read her mind. He actually saw into her dreams! She was sitting on a bench…kissing a boy! And that boy was no other than Tony Ryenger. Dash stopped reading Violets mind and backed away in disgust. Never…EVER…would he kiss a girl that way. Well, maybe when he was older and married he might…but not when he was eleven! Or fifteen! 'I am so telling dad.' Dash thought.

The next day the doorbell rang. Violet was up in her room studying, Helen was making lunch, Bob was in the living room watching T.V., and Dash was on the living room floor practicing his new power. He could even make force fields like Violet now! Helen answered the door. It was Janet Wilkman.

"Hello, Janet." Helen said. Dash head shot up. Janet! What was she doing here?! Dash ran over to the door to find his mom had let her in.

"Hey Dash." Janet said.

"Hey Janet." Dash said.

"Janet said you guys have to work on a science project together." Helen said. In school they had to pick partners for their projects. Since Janet didn't know anybody, Dash went with her. A lot of people snickered, but Dash didn't care. But they never arranged a time where they would work on it! So why did she come over?!

"Um….yeah." Dash said.

"All right then. You two can go up to Dash's room then. Are you staying for lunch Janet?" Helen asked.

"Oh, that would be very nice, Mrs. Parr, Thank you." Janet said.

"It's our pleasure." Helen said. When Janet and Dash were up in Dash's room, Bob came into the kitchen.

"Are you serious?! Your letting him have a girl in his room?! When there _alone_!" Bob said.

"Bob, you talked to Dash about girls. He know what not to do. And Janet seems like a very nice girl. She wouldn't make Dash do anything he didn't want to do." Helen said. And there both eleven."

"I don't care. I still don't like the fact that there up there alone." Bob said.

"Then just get over it." Helen said.

"You're not going to do anything?" Bob asked.

"Nope. And neither are you. Dash is growing up. He should be able to have a girlfriend by now." Helen said. That stuck home. Bob was speechless. His son…Dash…having a…a…a…_girlfriend_?!

"Oh no! Dash is way too young! I'm even wary of Violet having a boyfriend. Dash is way too young and there is no way I'm going to let him have a girl friend." Bob said. And he walked up the stairs to Dash's room.

_Meanwhile…_

Dash closed the door behind them. He turned to Janet who had a happy look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Dash asked.

"I said we were going to have our first kiss somewhere, right?" Janet said.

"Yeah, but you didn't say it was going to be in my own bedroom!" Dash said.

"If you don't want to do it just yet, I understand. It can wait till later." Janet said.

"No, no…I want to. It's just…both of my parents are her along with my sister." Dash said.

"Then lock your door." Janet said.

"I don't have a lock." Dash said.

"Then we just have to listen and hope that nobody walks in on us." Janet said.

"Yeah, espesslly my dad. He has a way of being quiet." Dash said.

"Right." Janet said sitting on his bed. Dash sat next to her and looked in her eyes. Her shining blue eyes meet his and he just stared into them like they were a sea that never ended. She stared right back. She moved closer and closer to him. He scooted over until their hands were overlapping. He was so close to her that he could feel her breath on his face. Soon their foreheads were touching, then their noses. And their mouths were about to touch…but guess who popped in first. Bob came crashing through the door. Dash and Janet quickly scooted away from each other. Dash looked at his father with anger and question in his eyes. First the helicopter, then his own father ruins his first kiss. Now that's just wrong on so many levels.

"Lunch is ready." Bob said. And to Bob's advange, it was. Dash wished that his mother wasn't as fast of a cooker as she was. Bob and Helen sat with one seat between them. Violet sat between her parents. Dash sat across from his dad and Janet sat next to him. Secretly, they were holding hands underneath the table. He and Janet only ate with one hand. Bob eyed them both as if they were doing something wrong. Lunch went in silence that afternoon. And Bob made Dash and Janet do their project in the living room where he could keep an eye on them. Soon, it was time for Janet to leave.

"Bye Janet." Dash said.

"Bye Dash. Bye everybody. Thank you for lunch." Janet said.

"Of course." Helen said. They all waved goodbye as Janet walked home. Which was now across the street. Dash smiled. Maybe he's go over to her house sometime. That night a dinner Helen and Violet sat on one side of the table while Bob and Dash sat across from them. Violet, Helen and Bob were eating everything on their plate. Dash hadn't eaten one bite.

"I'm not hungry." Dash said and ran up to his room. Helen gave Bob a glare and kept on eating. Bob was going to go up there but decided to let Dash have some space. You don't' want to mess with an eleven year old kid who was mad. Dash never did make a sound or come out of his room until the next day.


	19. Pranks and Jail

The next day was Monday

The next day was Monday. Dash hated Mondays. It meant that he had to go to Mr. Kropp. He had been transvered from fourth grade to fifth grade. Didn't he get a surprise when he got Dash again. Dash swore he saw Mr. Kropp swaying…like he was going to faint when he first called Dash's name while taking attendance. His mom dropped him off.

"Have a good day sweetie. Don't get into trouble. And look out for Syndrome." She added sternly.

"Right. I can't promise a won't get into trouble, though." Dash said.

"Dashiell Robert Parr." Helen said.

"Don't worry. I'll try not to." Dash said getting out of the car. He waved goodbye as his mom drove off. He ran over to the big oak tree to wait for his friends. He waited about five minutes until Mark and John ran over to him.

"Hey dude!" Mark said.

"What's up?" John said.

"Hey guys." Dash said. Mark was about Dash's height, with short brown hair. His eyes were hazel. John was a little taller than Dash and Mark and had short red hair. His eyes were bright green.

"Say…have you guys had your first kiss yet?" Dash asked them.

"No. But I think me and Mary are coming close." Mark said. Mark loved Mary ever since he saw her. She loved him too. They just were too scared to tell each other.

"Yeah, me and Sydney too." John said. He had come right out and told Sydney that he liked her. She didn't like him then but she started to like him over the year and soon became his girlfriend.

"What about you." Mark said.

"I was…close." Dash said.

"With who?" John said.

"A girl named Janet Wilkman." Dash said. Mark and John gasped.

"What…what is it?" Dash asked.

"That's the girl that Mary and Sydney befriend this morning. They wanted her to meet you as soon as you came." Mark said.

"That is too creepy." Dash said. Just then Mary, Sydney and Janet came running up.

"Hey boys." Mary said.

"How are you doing?" Sydney said.

"Dash? Well, I guess you're the boy they wanted me to meet." Janet said.

"Huh. You already know him, Janet? How?" Mary said.

"I almost kissed him. Twice." Janet said.

"No way! How come 'almost'" Sydney asked.

"Well, first we were interrupted by a crashing helicopter, then we were interrupted by my dad." Dash said.

"I would take being interrupted by a crashing helicopter anyday…" Mark said.

"But being interrupted by your dad is just wrong on so many levels." John finished.

"Right. So…how about you two do it now?" Mary said.

"Yeah, under the old olk tree." Sydney said.

"How about it Janet?" Dash asked.

"All right." Janet said. They sat under the tree and came closer together like they did before. But then the bell rang. **( A/N I know I'm putting it off for a long time, but I have the perfect time to do it so please no flames about why I keep putting off their kiss.) **

"Now the bell." Janet said.

"You guys were _not_ saved by the bell" John said.

"Come on. Let's just get to class." Mary said. They all picked up their backpacks and went to class. Luckly, they were all in the same fifth grade class. Dash and Janet were in the back, John and Sydney were in the two seats right in front of them and Mark and Mary were in the two seats right in front of John and Sydney. Mr. Kropp looked at the six of them like he wanted to throttle them. They were the trouble makers of the class. And they were proud of it. Well, Janet was getting used to pranking Mr. Kropp but she was really good. She was the trouble maker at her school. Which makes her all the better to be Dash's girlfriend. As Mr. Kropp walked into the room, Mark looked back at Dash. Dash nodded. Mark put his hand out, and ice flew out of his hand onto the floor where Mr. Kropp was just stepping. Mark was like a mini-frozone. He could do anything Frozone could do, just he needed to work on a couple of things since he was younger. They called him Freeze. Mr. Kropp stepped on the ice and slipped. The papers he was holding went flying. The whole class burst out on laughter. Mark quickly evaporated the ice. Mr. Kropp leap up looking for what he slipped on. He found nothing. Mark had a smug smile on his face. Mr. Kropp just shook his head, gathered up the papers,(nobody helped him), and sat in his chair.

This time, John looked at Dash and he nodded. John held out his hand and a root flew out cluching the chair. John gave it a quick pull. The chair came out from under Mr. Kropp. The class again burst out in laughter. John quickly made the root go away. John had the power to control earth. Like rocks, dirt, trees, all that stuff. But he mostly made rocks out of the ground. They called him Rockman.

It was Dash's turn now. Mr. Kropp put up his chair but before he could sit down Dash ran up and put an electric buzzer under him. Dash ran back to his seat and Mr. Kropp sat down. The buzzer buzzed and Mr. Kropp fell off his chair. Some of the students were laughing so hard they fell out of their seats.

Mary was up. She made a vine come out of her hand and pulled down the screen. Mr. Kropp stood up and banged his head on the screen. Mary had control of the only earth thing that John didn't, plants. They called her Plantgal.

Sydney had control now. Janet took out a orange from her backpack. Sydney got ready. Before Mr. Kropp could stand up and see what was happing, Janet threw the orange at Sydney and Sydney used her powers to deflect it toward Mr. Kropp. The orange hit him in the face and he stumble backward. Half of the class was on the ground, laughing. Sydney could deflect anything. She could also shoot lasers out of her hands, feet and eyes. They called her Mirror.

Janet was the final one. She used her heat powers to start Mr. Kropps desk on fire. Mr. Kropp saw the fire and ran out the door yelling,

"FIRE…FIRE!!"

Janet quickly made the fire go away. When the rest of the teachers came out and saw there was no fire, Mr. Kropp pointed toward his room.

"IN THERE!" Mr. Kropp yelled. All the teachers looked but they could see no fire.

"I think you need a break, Bernie." One teacher said.

"No I don't. First I slipped on ice, then my chair was pulled from under me, then I sat on an electric buzzer, than I hit my head on the screen, then I was hit in the face with and orange,(which had fallen off by now and John hid it in his backpack), and then my desk was on fire!!" Mr. Kropp yelled. Two teachers took Bernie to the teachers lounge to call the principal. Possible the crazy house too.

"Stay here." One teacher said to the class. Once the door closed the whole class burst out laughing. Dash was wrong. Somehow…he loved Mondays. Because that was only the beginning. The gang made there way to gym when the bell rang. The girls were going to play soccer and the boys were going to play basketball. The girls got to watch the boys for a while though, because their fields had to be set up. The boys ran out onto the court while the girls took seats in the bleachers. Dash looked up and saw Janet waving at him. He waved back and almost knocked into John.

"Waving to your girlfriend, Parr?" a voice said. Dash turned around to face Bilford. The school bully.

"Why would you want to know?" Dash asked.

"Because then, to torment you…I just have to beat up her." Bilford said. He was the dumbest kid in the grade but he still had some smarts in the bullying area.

"Just keep away from her, my friends, and me." Dash said.

"Fine. But then again, how will you know if I go after one of your friends." Bilford said. As Dash thought. Not the smartest cookie in the batch.

"They will come to me and tell me that you came after them." Dash said.

"What if I kill them?" Bilford said.

"You will be charged with murder and be sent to jail." Dash said.

"Ha, I've been there already." Bilford said. He ran off and Dash stood there, shocked. Not about the fact that he had been sent to jail, Dash knew that. It was the fact that Bilford didn't sock him in the face. He either went home with a black eye or a shifted over nose. He always hid them from his family. He didn't want them worring about him. Dash looked up when the gym teacher started talking.

"Okay, first we're going to have a little three on three, round robin. **(A/N For those of you who don't know, a round robin is when two teams or people face off at something then the winner 'moves up a spot' and faces somebody and loser 'moves down a spot' and faces somebody. They keep doing that until theres just two people left.) **

"The first team is…Bilford, Draco, and Colby."

Dash wincned. Those three were the bullys of the school. He really didn't want to face them.

"The second team is…Mark, John and Dash." The teacher said. Crap. Dash went up to be center while his friends took places behind him. Colby and Draco took places behind Bilford who took center. Dash had to face off against _him?! _ This wasn't going to end well. Bilford was four times bigger than Dash. Both ways. He was taller than him and…well…fatter than him. The teacher held a ball way above there heads and started counting down.

"Ten."

"Nine."

"Eight"

"Seven"

"Six"

"Five"

Dash thought he heard a rumble outside.

"Four"

It started to get louder now.

"Three."

It sounded like it was going to come through the wall!

"Two"

Dash really hoped nothing would come through but covered his head anyway.

"One."

Right when the teachers was about to drop the ball something came crashing through the wall. Everyone was thrown. Dash looked up to see the face of his worst enemy. Syndrome had come crashing in.


	20. Syndrome's army

Dash looked up at Syndrome

Dash looked up at Syndrome. He smiled and shot a blue ray at Dash. Dash dodged them easily without his powers. This was too easy. Syndrome was playing with him. What was he waiting for? But then Dash found out what he was waiting for. Somebody came up behind him a grabbed him from behind. He looked up and saw a tall girl dressed all in black. Only her bright brown eyes were showing. Then a man came out of the ground right in front him. He was all dressed in black as well and all you could see was his eyes. Then another guy came right beside him. Again, dressed in black.

"Meet my army." Syndrome said. "This is Grandinight." Grandinight stepped forward and shot rocks out of his hands. He was just like John. But bigger and better.

"The one next to him is Watershot." Syndrome said. Watershot stepped forward and shot sharp rays of water out of his hands. It went right through the wall. He was powerful.

"And the one holding you is Stratagirl." Syndrome said. Stratagirl looked Watershot straight in the eye. In seconds Watershot was on the ground clutching his head.

"Stratagirl…stop!" Watershot yelled. Stratagirl let up and smiled.

"I can read and change people's minds. I can see into their past present and future. I can see your memories and fears. And I can open your fears up to scare the pants off of you." Stratagirl said. 'Oh boy, I have to watch out for her.' Dash thought. Dash looked at Syndrome with a look that would put Adolph Hitler to shame. He didn't even notice that Stratagirl took out some device.

"What…" Dash started but that was all he could say because he was knocked uncounsis by being zapped by the device.

_Meanwhile…_

Bob turned on the news. He was surprised to see Dash's elementary school on.

"There has been a huge disturbance at Casper Middle School. In the gym of the school a villain named 'Syndrome' has burst threw a wall with three new villains named, Stratagirl, Watershot and Grandinight."

Bob jumped out of his seat. 'DASH!!' Bob thought.

"They seem to have taken a little boy hostage. That little boys name is Dashiell Robert Parr, a fifth grader at the school."

'NOOOOOOO!' Bob thought.

"Police are trying there best to get the little boy, but they are treating to kill him if the police come too close."

Bob picked up the phone and called Helen.

"Helen…" Bob started.

"I know I saw the news. Let's get to that school." Helen said and hung up. Bob dropped the phone grabbed his jacket and ran out the door with no explanation.

_Meanwhile…_

Mark, John, Mary, Sydney and Janet were at the door of the gym. Syndrome didn't see them. They were planning their attack. But they couldn't settle on one. Mark, John, Mary and Sydney had all talked about a plan but nobody agreed with anybody. Finally, Janet spoke up.

"How about we all just attack?" Janet said.

"That could work." Mark and John said.

"Yeah, let's do it." Mary and Sydney said. They all pulled out their super suits they got from the locker rooms. They quickly changed…and charged.


	21. Just like old times

"AHHHHHHH

"AHHHHHHH!!" They all yelled. The four villains looked up to see Freeze, Rockman, Mirror, Plantgal, and Lavagirl running at them. Rockman took on Grandinight. Freeze took on Watershot. Mirror and Plantgal took on Stratagirl. And lavagirl took on Syndrome.

Rockman lunged at Grandinight with the hardest punch he could throw. Grandinight just sank into the ground. Rockman looked around to see where he had gone. He looked down at the ground and something happened. He could look through the ground to see things. He saw Grandinight going behind him underground. He waited until Grandinight came up, then Rockman whipped around and gave Grandinight a good kick in the head. Grandinight stumbled back. Rockman contunined with numuors punches to his stomach. Then he gave a few to his head. But right when Rockman was going to punch him again, Grandinight grabbed his wrist and threw him halfway across the gym, almost into Freeze. Rockman got up and sank into the ground himself. Grandinight looked and looked for him. Grandinight couldn't see him, but he could see Grandinight. He came up behind him and hit him in the back of the head. Grandinight fell to ground cluching his head. Rockman gave him a few more kicks to his back. He produced a rock right under Grandinight and lifted the rock, with Grandinight on it, and threw it against the wall. Rockman let the rock fall and Grandinight fell to the ground uncouise.

Meanwhile, Freeze was taking Watershot easy. Watershot lunged at Freeze. And Freeze wasn't the quickest of people. Watershot gave Freeze two shots to the head and a couple to the stomach. The Freeze gave Watershot a good kick in the stomach. Watershot backed down staggering. Freeze then made a big ice ball and threw at Watershot's head. Watershot dodged it.

"Ha!" Watershot yelled. "Is that the best you can…"

Watershot was cut off as Freeze made an even bigger ice ball and threw it at Watershot's head. Watershot was thrown across the gym floor. Watershot staggered upright, let out a roar and sent about 19 gallons of water at Freeze. Freeze was only able to freeze some of it. The rest hit him hard. He was thrown toward the bleachers. The force was so strong that the bleachers dented on impact. Freeze stood up shakely. Watershot threw a punch at him but Freeze caught his hand. Freeze threw him against the wall and Watershot fell uncouise.

Mirror and Plantgal were having fun taking on Stratagirl. Plantgal threw a vine at Mirror. Stratagirl thought they were attacking each other. How wrong she was. Mirror revelcted it and the vine went flying toward an unexpecting Stratagirl. Stratagirl was thrown against the gym wall. Stratagirl leaped up and looked straight at Plantgal. Soon, Plantgal was on the ground, in pain.

"Hey!!" Mirror yelled. She aimed a laser at Stratagirl. She fired and hit Stratagirl in the head. Mirror ran over to Plantgal. She bent down and helped her get up.

"You all right?" Mirror asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. She is really strong though." Plantgal said. Stratagirl stood up shakily. Plantgal shot two vines and tied up Stratagirl. Stratagirl stuggled but Plantgal was stronger. Mirror shot five lasers though Plantgal's vines and they traveled though the vines on to Stratagirl. Stratagirl screamed and went limp.

Lavagirl was beating Syndrome to the ground. Syndrome lunged at her but Lavagirl dodged him easily. She threw fireballs at him and he screamed in pain. He shot a blue ray at her that stopped her in her tracks. She couldn't move a muscle. He rammed her against the wall and let the beam go. Through the smoke from the drywall, Lavagirl came out, lunging at Syndrome. She knocked him down, giving him every punch she could.

"This one is for ruining my first date!!" Lavagirl yelled and gave him a hard punch on the face. She swore she heard his nose crack.

"This one is for kidnapping Dash!!" Lavagirl yelled and gave him a strong uppercut. She let him up and he was swaying from side to side.

"AND THIS ONE IS FOR HURTING DASH!!" Lavagirl yelled and gave him a hard kick to the head. Syndrome fell to the ground, blood rushing from his head. Rockman, Freeze, Mirror and Plantgal were all staring at her.

"What? He owed me some things." Lavagirl said.

"Wow." All four said. They heard someone groan. It was Dash. He was finally waking up. They ran over to him and helped him up. Soon he could stand by himself.

"Did you win?" Dash asked.

"Yep. And Lavagirl gave Syndrome a good one-two." Freeze said. Just then the gym doors burst open. Mr. Incredible, Elasticgirl and Shadow came running in.

"Dad?" Dash said.

"Dash! Are you all right, son?" Bob said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dash said.

"What happened here?" Violet said.

"We kicked there butts." Freeze said.

"You did a very good job." Helen said. Bob walked over to Syndrome.

"Okay, who took out Syndrome?" Bob asked. Mark, John, Mary and Sydney backed away. Janet was left standing.

"Remind me never to mess with her, Helen." Bob said. For once in a long time, everyone laughed. Then the police came rushing in. They carted all the villains to jail. Dash smiled. He didn't see the fight, but by the looks of it, his friends gave them a what for. The school was shut down until they rebuilt the gym. All the kids were happy about that. Kids were jumping in the air and cheering as the hero's walked out of the school. Dash said goodbye to his friends and sat in the back seat with Violet. Then he felt the back of his hand twich. He looked down and saw his hand was glowing orange. All of the sudden a light ray shot out and almost hit his mom in the head.

"Dash!" Helen said.

"I didn't mean to! It did it by itself! My hand started twitching and it shot a light ray!" Dash said.

"Well, that's odd." Bob said.

"I'm just glad his hand wasn't aimed at me." Violet said.

"I sorta wished it was." Dash mumbled.

"Shut up." Violet said.

"You shut up." Dash said.

"Monkey butt." Violet said.

"Donkey butt." Dash said.

"Fish face." Violet said.

"Dog poo." Dash said. The two kept on fighting all the way home.

"Don't you just love it Bob. This family is back to normal. Almost." Helen said.

"Yep. All we need is this demon thing to be over and Jack-Jack going on fire." Bob said. Bob and Helen laughed as Dash and Violet kept calling each other names. When they got home, Jack-Jack sqeuled for Dash to pick him up. Dash picked him up and carried him around for awhile. Then Dash set him down and went up to his room. Then he started thinking about the fight. Janet took on Syndrome. And Dash knew what he was capable of. She could have died! But by the looks of it she had him under control. But Dash was still worried about her. What if she got a really bad injuy that she didn't tell him about? If she died, he would never be able to kiss her. The thought made Dash really sad. He wasn't his rambounsious self anymore. He was the same way at dinner.

Bob and Violet were eating everything on their plates while Helen fed Jack-Jack and eating at the same time. Dash was just poking at his food. Helen saw him and kicked Bob under the table. Bob rubbed his shin and looked at Dash. He saw it too and looked at Helen to start a conversation. Helen sighed and gave Dash a sad little smile.

"So Dash, how was basketball practice?" Helen asked. Dash had basketball practice just before dinner.

"Nothing to report." Dash said.

"You've hardly touched your food." Helen said.

"I'm not hungry for meatloaf." Dash said.

"Well, it is leftover night. We have steak, chicken…what are you hungry for?" Helen said.

"I'm not hungry." Dash said putting down his fork.

"He would eat if we were eating something Janet Wilkman made." Violet said with her mouth full of meatloaf.

"Shut up." Dash said. Violet took a sip of pop to wash down the meatloaf. Before she did she said,

"He would eat if we were eating _Janetloaf_."

"OKAY, THAT'S IT!!" Dash yelled and lanched himself at Violet. He and Violet were soon rolling on the floor. Helen tried her best to stop her two oldest children from killing each other. But right now…she was more worried for Violet than she was for Dash.

"Bob, do something!" Helen yelled. Her arms were entertwined in the mess of Dash and

Violet.

"What do you want me to do?!" Bob yelled.

"I don't know…pull them apart!" Helen yelled. "You pull Dash, and I'll pull Violet!"

Bob grabbed Dash around his torso, which wasn't easy and pulled. Helen wrapped her arms around Violet and pulled. The two soon came apart. But they were still flaying there arms and legs. They still wanted to whack each other silly. Helen put Violet in her chair and Bob put Dash in his. Dash and Violet just stared at each other. Both looked like they had run a marathon.

"I'll skip dinner tonight." Dash said. He stood up and walked to his room.

"May I be exused?" Violet asked.

"Yes." Helen said. Violet stood up and went into the living room to watch T.V.

"Just like old times, eh Bob?" Helen said. Bob looked a the door where his daughter had just gone though and at the stairs which his son just climbed.

"Yeah, just like old times." Bob said.


	22. Preperations

Bob knocked on Dash's door

Bob knocked on Dash's door. No answer. He tried again. Nothing.

"Dash? Can I come in?" Bob asked. Still no answer. "Please, son."

This time Bob heard footsteps in the room. He heard the door unlock and he soon found his son staring up at him.

"What?" Dash asked. Bob scooped him up, carried him into his room, closed the door and set Dash on his bed.

"What's wrong?" Bob asked.

"Nothing." Dash said.

"Something's wrong son. I've never seen you like that." Bob said.

"It's nothing, dad." Dash said.

"Dash…with you…it's always something." Bob said.

"Really dad, I'm fine." Dash said.

"You don't seem fine. Now I'm not going to leave this room until you tell me what's wrong." Bob said. Dash just stared at him. He knew that he had to tell him. But Dash was a least going to improvise.

"Well, you know when my friends were fighting in the gym?" Dash asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" Bob asked.

"Well when I woke up and they told me what happened…I…I was scared for them." Dash said.

"Why?" Bob asked.

"Well, you know Syndrome. He'll do anything to get his hands on me. He'll even _kill_ to get his hands on me. So I was scared that he would have ordered his 'army' to kill my friends." Dash said.

"Son. Yes, Syndrome will kill. But I doubt he would kill a child." Bob said.

"He tried to kill me." Dash said.

"Well, that was revenge. He wanted to get to me by killing you." Bob said.

"I thought it was because he wanted me out of the way." Dash said. Bob froze. That was why Syndrome tried to kill him. But he wasn't about to tell Dash that. The worst thing a father could do is to make his son even more scared.

"Well, that could be part of it but most of it was revenge…anyway," Bob said taking Dash and putting him on his lap. "Syndrome wouldn't have the guts to do that."

"He wouldn't?" Dash asked.

"Nope. If he ever tries that…he'll have us to deal with." Bob said. Dash smiled up at him. Bob missed that smile. He didn't see it much anymore.

"What if he comes here?" Dash asked.

"He can't. He's in jail." Bob said.

"He could break out just like any other villain." Dash said.

"Dash, he's not that smart." Bob said.

"Oh yeah. Well, he had enough smarts to find weapons to try and kill me!" Dash said. Bob thought about that for a second. He did have plenty of weapons. No doubt he could find something to help him break out of jail.

"Don't worry son, I'll keep watch over him." Bob said.

"Thanks dad." Dash said. He hugged his father and Bob hugged back. He never did get as many hugs from Dash anymore. He was getting too old. He had teenager hormones waiting to strike at thirteen. He only had two more years of cuteness left in him. Dash looked up at him and smiled. Bob smiled back. He remembered what Helen had told him when Dash was a baby.

"_He'll cry when his girlfriend doesn't call…he'll cry when we don't let him borrow the car…he'll cry when he gets married and has kids of his own. The thing is Bob; he's going to grown up fast. First he talks. Then he walks. Then he eats his first hard food. Then it's his first day of school. Then it's his first girlfriend. Then it's the first car. Then he's a senior and graduating. Then he's married with kids of his own. We need to enjoy him while we can." Helen had said._

Bob was going to make sure that Dash didn't cry that much. No father likes to see his son cry.

"Watca thinking about dad?" Dash asked.

"What?...oh nothing." Bob said.

"Well, I'm going to go get some chicken." Dash said.

"All right. Just make sure to eat with a fork and take small bites." Bob said.

"Right." Dash said rushing out of his room. Bob went into his room to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Bob asked.

"Is this Bob Parr?" A voice asked.

"This is he." Bob said. The voice sounded familiar.

"I'm going to tell you this once Bob. I'm wasting my one phone call to tell you this. You better watch your son. I can break out at any time, and kill Dash. You know that. Just remember…I would keep your son in your sight." The voice said and hung up. Bob dropped the phone. The voice was Syndrome. He knew where they lived and what there phone number was. He looked at a picture of Dash that was on his nightstand. It was when he graduated the fourth grade. How happy he looked then. He didn't have to worry about a second power or somebody trying to kill him. And Bob wanted it to stay that way. He guessed it didn't. Bob rushed downstairs to find Dash sitting in the kitchen eating chicken. Bob walked to the fridge and got a pudding.

"I told you he knew where we were." Dash said.

"What do you mean?" Bob said.

"I listen in on the phone call from the kitchen." Dash said. "I told you he wants to kill me."

"Son, he's not getting his hands on you. I promise." Bob said.

"You promise?" Dash said looking up at his father. What Bob saw shocked him. Dash eyes were wet and red. He had been crying and he still was. Bob set down the pudding and took his son in his arms.

"I promise." Bob said. All of the sudden the door burst open. Helen and Violet came in from the back yard where they were gardening and Bob stepped protectevly in front of Dash. Jack-Jack just giggled. Luckily, it was just the doctor.

"Parrs…I have some bad news…that portal…has to…be opened…tonight." The doctor said out of breath. Every Parr turned to look at Dash. His face was completely white. Soon, Dash's friends came bursting through the door.

"It's okay dude." Mark said.

"We're here." John said.

"We're going to help you." Mary said.

"You're never alone." Sydney said.

Janet came up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now let's open that portal…and melt some faces!!" Janet said. Dash closed his eyes for a minute. When he opened them he had determination. He looked at the doctor, his family and his friends and said,

"Let's do it!!"

**Hey people!! I know…I have a lot of cliffhangers but its fun. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. The next chapter is going to be a long one. With opening the portal and fighting and all that jazz. The next chapter is going to be the final one. But don't worry…it's not over yet!! I will be making a sequel soon. Thanks!!-crystalshake**


	23. Third times the charm

Everyone was suited up and waited for Dash in the Parr's living room

Everyone was suited up and waited for Dash in the Parr's living room. The door from the kitchen opened and Dash stepped out all suited up. He had determination in his eyes, and his fists were clenched. Bob stepped up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You ready for this son?" Bob asked.

"Born ready." Dash said.

"Right. Everybody else ready?" Helen asked. Violet's knees were shaking, the doctor was decked out with all this tech equipment, Mark and John were punching their fists into their hands, Mary and Sydney were jumping up and down itching to get started, and Janet was looking at Dash with fear in her eyes. As they were walking out the door, Janet went up to Dash and tapped on his shoulder. Dash turned around and looked her straight in the eye.

"Yes?" Dash asked.

"Dash…in case…you don't…live…I just…want you…to know…I love you so much." Janet said. Dash smiled and took her hand.

"I love you too." Dash said. He and Janet leaned closer and closer. Until Violet stepped in.

"Come on Dash. We gotta go." Violet said. She grabbed Dash by the arm and pulled him out the door. Janet fallowed in silence.

"So, you and Janet are in love." Violet said.

"No! What makes you say that?!" Dash said looking at the ground.

"I overheard you and Janet say you love each other when I came to get you." Violet said.

"Oh, well…please just don't tell dad!" Dash said.

"I won't…if you clean my room for a whole year!" Violet said.

"I don't even clean my own room!" Dash said.

"HEY DAD!!" Violet yelled. Dash jumped up on her back and covered her mouth.

"All right! I'll clean your room for a whole year!" Dash said. Dash jumped off of her as their dad came over.

"Yea, Vi?" Bob asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I love you." Violet said.

"O…k." Bob said and walked away. Violet gave Dash a moody smile and walked off. Dash scowled and fallowed her. They were fallowing the doctor who was fallowing directions from a high tech device. Suddenly the doctor stopped and Helen ran right into him.

"Here we are. Dash has to open the portal right here." The doctor said. Dash stepped in front of the doctor, and placed his feet firmly on the ground. Everyone stepped back a couple steps to give him some room.

"What do I have to do?" Dash asked.

"Just put all of your powers into opening that portal." The doctor said.

"Got it." Dash said. Dash closed his eyes and concentrated on the portal opening. His hands started to glow and then his whole body started to glow. When he opened his eyes they were bright orange. He put his hands out in front of him and let out a yell. A huge light ray came out of both hands and stopped in midair. The ray started to make a circle. The circle got bigger and bigger until it just stopped and Dash fell to the ground. Bob ran to his son to pick him up. Bob was just bringing Dash back when the portal started to shake. Everyone turned around just in time to see a monster, four times the size of Metroville come out of the portal. It was red with horns sticking out of its head. Not much more to say about it since the thing was bone and muscle. Dash wasn't even sure it had bones. The demon roared and looked around the town. He looked at all the little people, (well, little to him), under him and his eyes stopped on Dash. Bob put him down and they all got into a fighting potion. The fight was on.

Bob and Helen ran toward the demon, with an anger look on their faces. Bob leaped up and yelled,

"THIS IS FOR PUTTING MY SON THROUGH SO MUCH PAIN!!"

Bob hit the demon's leg but it didn't make much of a difference. The demon just looked down and kicked Bob out of the city.

"AND THIS IS FOR DOING THAT TO MY HUSBAND AND HURTING MY BOY!!" Helen yelled throwing a punch at the demons face with an extended arm. Bad choice. The demon just grabbed her arm and threw her the way he threw Bob. Out of the city.

The doctor looked toward the way the demon threw Bob and Helen and then looked fearfully at the demon. But that look was overcome by a look of determination. He took out a scary looking ray and aimed at the demon. He shot and hit the demon in the arm. The demon looked down on the doctor and grabbed him. He did the same thing with the doctor as he did with Bob and Helen.

Violet had had enough. First her father, then her mother, and now the doctor! They might need that doctor later on! Violet turned invisible and ran toward the demon. Unluckily, the demon had a sixth sense. He kicked Violet and she went flying after the other three.

The children were left. Mark and John ran at the demon yelling stuff I shouldn't say out loud. Mark sent an ice ball at the demons head and all the demon did was blink.

"Oh man." Mark said before being flown off with the rest of them.

"HEY! NOBODY DOES THAT TO MY FRIEND!!" John yelled. He made a rock right under the demon's feet. Another bad choice. He just stepped off the rock and sent John to nowhere land.

"NOBODY DOES THAT TO OUR BOYFRIENDS!!" Mary and Sydney yelled.

Mary sent a vine and wrapped it around the demon's feet. She quickly pulled. The demon didn't move an inch. He grabbed the vine, ripped it off of him and threw her like a ball and chain. Sydney ran at the demon shooting lasers at him. The demon just sighed,**(A/N That's right…sighed) **and kicked her off. Dash was the only one left. Dash stared at the demon while the demon stared at him. The demon threw a kick at Dash but Dash dodged it by running to the side. All of his friends and family had tried hitting the legs and the head and it didn't work. 'What else could I hit to bring this guy to his knees?' Dash thought. 'THE HEART!!'

Dash concentrated on the monster's chest and closed his eyes. His whole body started to glow. He kept his eyes closed. To his surprise, he started to float! Without the hover board. Dash's body started to shake violently. He opened his eyes and let out a yell. A huge lay ray came out of his body and hit the demon. Right in the heart. The demon let out a roar and fell to the ground. And so did Dash. And he hit hard. Dash was out of energy. That last attack, well his only attack, drained him. The last thing he saw was the demon roaring and clutching his chest.

Dash woke up to see…his father staring down at him? Wait, didn't his dad get sent to the great beyond?

"Dad…did…we…all…die?" Dash coughed.

"No son. We're all alive. You just took a bad beating." Bob said.

"How…did you…get back…here?" Dash asked getting up on his elbows.

"One of the doctor's inventions got us back. We got here just in time to see the demon blow up and you on the ground, passed out." Bob said. His father had a worried look in his eyes.

"Cool. Say did everyone live?" Dash asked, sitting up quickly and quickly regretting it. But all he cared about right now was Janet.

"Yes son. We all lived and there are no major injury. Why do you ask?" Bob said. Dash leaped up. The reaction was so sudden it made Bob fall on his butt. "Dash? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just…where's Janet?" Dash asked looking left and right for her.

"Last I saw her she was heading up for the point." Bob said. Dash rushed toward the point. He stopped at the top and saw Janet standing there, her arms crossed.

"Janet?" Dash said stepping forward. Janet whipped around and her frown quickly became a smile.

"Dash! Are you all right?!" Janet asked. Dash walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine. But I owe you a little something." Dash said, looking deep into her eyes.

"And I think I owe you a little something." Janet said pulling him closer to her.

"I love you Janet Rene Wilkman." Dash said his body so close to hers that he could feel her heartbeat.

"I love you Dashiell Robert Parr." Janet said. There lips brushed, and Dash did something he never thought he would do. He pulled Janet so close to him that their chests were touching and pulled into a deep kiss. Janet kissed him back. She put her arms around his neck while Dash put his arms around her waist. They got deeper and deeper into the kiss. Dash felt they could never be separated. It was just him and her. He came from America and she came from Italy. And they were in love. What they didn't know was that both families of the kids and their friends were watching. Bob itched to go just pull his son away and hold him tight. He even felt tears run down his face. It was his son's first kiss. And to Bob, it felt like it was too early. As Dash and Janet were kissing, Mary and Mark were getting into something.

"Mark, what if I told you this was the most romantic night of your life." Mary said.

"What do…" but Mark never got to finish. Mary had pulled him into a kiss, and he was kissing back. Behind them Sydney and John were talking.

"Look at them. Isn't great that they got together?" Sydney asked.

"It's pretty nice for Mary and Mark to get together. And it's awesome for Dash and Janet to get together. But it would be totally wicked if we got together." John said.

"Huh…" but Sydney never got to finish either. She was too busying kissing John. When Dash and Janet finally pulled apart, Janet and Dash were still breathing on each other.

"Wow." Janet managed to squeak out. He was the best kisser she'd ever kissed. And she'd never kissed a boy before.

"Yeah, wow." Dash said. She was so beautiful! He held her in his arms like she would break if he let her go. But he had to. He let her go and they looked deep into each others eyes. Janet and Dash both gasped when they saw their families standing there. Helen had a huge smile on her face, Violet was mouthing, 'you still have to clean my room', and his father had tears in his eyes. Janet looked at him and he looked at Janet. They both turned around and saw the other family standing there. They smiled and turned back around. Janet walked toward her family while Dash walked toward his.

"Well, it guess you had to know sooner or later." Dash sputtered out. Violet came up to him and gave him a playful hit on the arm.

"Way to go little brother. Your first kiss." Violet said. And with that she walked off. Helen came up giving Dash a big hug.

"Oh Dash. I'm so happy! My son's fist girlfriend!! I need to take pictures!!" Helen said.

"Mom! Not now!" Dash said. Helen let him go, gave him a sad smile and walked toward her daughter. Dash looked up at his father. Bob's eyes were red and puffy.

"I'm sorry." Dash said.

"For what?" Bob said.

"For not telling you I had a girlfriend. And just so you know, that was our FIRST kiss. I should have told you I was in love with her from the start." Dash said.

"Dash I didn't cry because I was mad at you. I cried because I was happy. Sure I was sad that my little boy was growing up so fast and he'd already had his first kiss but…it's a wonderful moment in every father's life." Bob said. Dash smiled up at his father with tears in his eyes.

"Thanks dad." Dash said. He ran up and hugged his father. Bob hugged right back. He still had two years left in him until he turned into a teen. He let him go and gestured toward Janet. Dash turned around to find Janet standing there, smiling at him.

"My folks are fine with it!" Janet said.

"Mine are too!" Dash said. They took each others hands and looked into each other's eyes. And Dash pulled Janet in for another kiss. And they would love each other for ever more. As the sun set, Dash knew that his life was about to get a whole lot better.


End file.
